Things Money Can't Buy
by maryclairewarren
Summary: "We need eachother. I need her. She is my obsession. My everything." Mako Anderson is New York's "sexiest billionaire", and he gets everything he wants. When a waitress named Korra catches his eye, will he be able to attain his newest infatuation? Or will his business enemies and dark past get in the way? AH AU OOC
1. I get what I want

Things Money Can't Buy

It had been an uneventful day in the office, to say the least. I had gotten there at 9:30, as usual, and had my morning coffee, as usual. It was now 12:30 and barely any calls had been placed or received. It didn't make much since to me; it was a completely normal day. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, and it was a dreary afternoon in New York City. People were bustling to get taxis 49 floors below me, and I could see the tops of umbrellas bobbing tirelessly. I saw people with conjoined hands and (though they looked like tiny little ants) children playing in the puddles.

"Nora, will you call Bolin and ask him if we're still having lunch at one o'clock?" I asked, frustrated that I was so bored that I had _actually_ been pushed topeople watch. Bolin had better not bail on me again for his girlfriend, who I swear is dating him to get to me. I had told him this multiple times but he called me conceited and told me that the world didn't revolve around me.

The truth in the matter is some people's worlds do revolve around me. I'm the head of "_Gaze Global"_ the multi-billion dollar company that has more power than the entirety of New York. Bolin is in fact the co-owner, though he does absolutely nothing, and if he wasn't my brother, I would have fired him a long time ago. There was a time that I had threatened his job, three years ago, when he was making a complete fool out of himself, and more importantly the company. He would go through women like a dog eats meat. It was thoroughly disgusting and embarrassing and I wouldn't have it in our father's company.

Seeing as I was _the _Mako Anderson, this year's "sexiest billionaire", I had a reputation to put up. I had girlfriends, my longest maybe three months until I realized I only liked her for sex, and she only liked me for money (though I doubt they didn't enjoy our intercourse). I've experienced lust, but never love. The only woman I'd ever love was my-

My hands started sweating and my vision blurred. I clenched my hands and my teeth, blinking rapidly, refusing to let go of my emotions at the office. My fingernails dug into my skin and I bit harshly on the inside of my check until, finally, the blurriness faded.

You see, no one knows what I really am. They know I'm "Sexy, with a dark past." But they have no idea what that past really is. I've done all I can to hide it; people don't need to know about the Anderson brother's past. I tore my eyes from my blank computer screen to see my brother happily bounding down the hall like a puppy who missed his owner. I smiled and stood, pulling my suit jacket around me to button it as he got closer. He pretty much slammed into me, hugging me with all his might.

"Good to see you too, Bolin." I chuckled sarcastically and he smiled up, completely unashamed, at me.

"I missed you, bro!" He exclaims, stepping away and walked with me towards the elevator to lunch. His hair was slicked back (minus the little curl in the center of his forehead) and his eyes were light and excited. I couldn't help but feel the excitement also, and I was happy that he was happy. "So, how's life?" He asked, ending the silence that filled the elevator.

"Great. Business is great. Not that you would know..." I playfully scowled at him and he smiled and shrugged. "-I'm pretty sure we'll be able to completely over-take Beaal Corp. by next month." I said, feeling completely proud and accomplished.

"Well, man, that's great and all, but what I meant was, how's your _life?_" He pressed as we stepped off of the elevator.

I sighed as we walked over the marble floor, and in between the same, marble pillars, "Thank you, Mitch." I said as he pulled up my car.

Once we were in the car Bolin asked again, "So? Life?"

"I don't know what you mean, Bo. Business _is _my life." I said, getting angry at his pushing.

"Bu-" he started.

"Bolin. Shut up." I said in a dangerous tone. This is who I was. I had anger issues, even with my own brother, and I always, _always _got what I wanted.

Bolin stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, knowing that I needed to cool down. We got out of the car and gave the keys the valet at our favorite restaurant, _"__La Caffeè Casa__". _As we walked in I exhaled heavily, my anger gone, and remorse back, "Listen Bo, I'm sorry."

He gave me a forgiving smile and nodded as the hostess sat us down, with a flirtatious smile to the both of us, which only Bolin returned. I kept my head down, either looking at my iPhone, scrolling through my emails, or staring blankly at my menu, because I knew what I was going to get already. As the waitress approached, I saw Bolin's eyes pretty much pop out of his head, which only made me keep mine down; I honestly didn't want to know if my brother found yet _another_ woman hot.

"Hey guys, my name's Korra, and I'll be your sever this afternoon, can I get you two anything to drink?" She asked in a perfect southern drawl. It wasn't a Texan accent, just definitely not New York, maybe North Carolina even. Either way, it was heavenly.

Bolin smirked. "You can _definitely_ get us something." He said with a wink. I kicked his leg under the table and he glared at me. "I'll just have a coke." He said, agitated and rubbing his calf.

"Black Coffee," I said sternly, not letting my voice let on to how badly I wanted to look up at her.

"Um. Ok." She muttered and walked away.

"That was rude. She was smiling before you went and became a jerk. Plus she's totally hot! How bout' you be the confidant man we all know you are and look her in the eyes!" Bolin chided, like a mother would a-

My breathing accelerates, the flashbacks returning.

Gun.

Screams.

Blood. So much blood...

Bolin grabbed my wrists from across the table, squeezing them so hard it almost hurt. He knew the look in my eyes, he knew what could happen if I didn't have immediate contact. "Mako. You're fine. You're ok." He promises.

I stare at his green eyes as he calms me, with _her _eyes. I had my father'seyes. I wanted her eyes. I nodded my head sharply and he released my wrists, giving me a small smile of reassurance, before he glared at people looking at us curiously.

People can know I have problems, and that's fine. They don't know why I have them, and I'll let them wonder. It doesn't matter if they think that it was a girlfriend that "broke my heart" or an "abusive past", because it isn't true and people can think what they want.

It wasn't long before Korra returned and handed Bolin his coke, with him winking at her. She must've held out my cup, but I refused to look at her, so she set it down in front of me, probably rolling her eyes. Or maybe she didn't notice my hostility. Maybe she was treated like this a lot. And for some reason that annoyed me, which it really shouldn't, but the thought that people could treat her badly irked me to no end. "Do you try to make people feel bad? Honestly, you should've seen her expression. Jerk." Bolin said, crossing his arms.

I just shook my head and took a sip of my coffee.

When Bolin and I had finished conversing about his girlfriend and business, we said our goodbyes and he left, knowing I couldn't let him pay the check (not that it mattered, we were both billionaires). When the little black book appeared on top of the newspaper I was now observing, I looked up to see _her_. Well, her back. I saw her long, chestnut brown hair swishing behind her, just above her mid-back. That was when I was determined to see her. It didn't matter anymore, if she was going to flirt and annoy me, I wouldn't care, maybe I would- _could _be able to flirt back. I knew exactly who she was when she exited the kitchen doors.

I knew because, the moment I saw her, one word popped into my head.

_Mine._

Also because she was the most beautiful person in the restaurant; maybe even the whole world. She made eye contact with me almost immediately, and I grinned widely.

She, however, looked angry at me, almost glaring as she stalked over to me. I never once let my eyes leave hers. "Where'd the nice one go?" She asked, obviously annoyed by something. My eyes flickered across her, now, close face, from her piercing blue eyes, to her adorable little nose, to her lips… oh god.

I forced my eyes upwards, to meet her, angry, confused ones. Right, she asked a question. "Um, excuse me?" I say, almost shakily.

She rolled her eyes, making me wonder if she knew who exactly I was. "Where did your friend go, you know the _nice _one?" Oh, so the 'thing' she was annoyed by was me.

I almost snarl, wondering if she liked him, or if she had a boyfriend. I growled lightly at the thought. She was mine now, she'd have to forget about any boyfriends she's ever had. I sneered slightly, "My _brother _left, he was late for a date with his _girlfriend._" He was off the market now.

"Um, alright, thanks for coming to _'__La Caffeè Casa'_and… for making eye contact with me." She winked playfully at me, beginning to walk away with the check book. But… I stopped her. I grasped her arm lightly, trying not to be too rough even though I really wanted to grab her waist and pull her flat up against me, and she turned around. "Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I inwardly boosted my own confidence, pumping myself up. "Have dinner with me tonight." I said.

"Is that a question?" She asked, looking as if she wanted to laugh.

"No." I deadpanned, hoping it worked.

"Well, thanks for the… demand… but I have plans." She said, once again trying to leave.

I stopped her, though, knowing my heart might shatter if she just walked away from me. "Please?" I asked, nearing desperation.

She sighed, "Listen, I'm having… a party at like 7 tonight, dinner time, I won't be able to have dinner." She said unconvincingly, a very bad liar. Good, bad-liars are great in relationships (for the other person, of course).

"Ok, tomorrow then." I said, smiling as if I didn't see through her lie.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" She asked, with the trace of a smile on her lips. She looked up at me, almost analyzing the foot between us.

"I'm known for it." I smirk slightly, wondering if she actually does recognize me.

"Yeah, you are, _Mr. Anderson_-"I shivered as her (from what I heard) seductive voice went straight south. "-you're also known for being some kind of 'Sex God' and I'm honestly not really into that."

I stared at her, shocked that she almost read my mind. "I'm not asking you to do anything… like _that_." I whispered, surprising her and myself. I had spent about 5 minutes with this girl, and I already wanted to take her right here, in front of all these people.

"Well, it doesn't matter." She said, her hair falling in front of her face, hiding it from me. _No, No sweet girl, never hide your face from me. _I moved it to the side gingerly, leaving my hand on her cheek.

"Why doesn't it matter?" I asked, caressing her cheek.

She stared at me, still confused, until she snapped out of it and stepped backwards, my hand falling meaninglessly to my side. "It doesn't matter, because, I have a rule, and that rule is that I don't date. Especially guys like _you._" She snapped and glared at me.

Oh, how I would change that silly rule of hers. I hope her party isn't too crazy, seeing as I would have to check in on it later. As she walked away I could tell she liked me, that she wanted me too. Because oh, did I want her.

And I got what I wanted.

**So, there's the first chapter of "Things Money Can't Buy"! I'm so excited! I have an editor now, Lara Caspersen (thank the world). This'll be a multi POV story, but I'm going to try and control it during chapters (one, maybe two POVs a chapter). Review and tell me if I should continue on the story! I think it'll always be around a 3 day update (because we have to send copies back and forth). Don't forget to review!  
Beta: Lara Caspersen  
Author: ****maryclairewarren**


	2. Date with a billionaire

**Korra POV**

I jammed my key into the lock of my apartment. With a yell of "I'm home!" to Gavin, I plopped down on the couch. I looked out the window to see the rain had only continued, harder than before. My drenched hair was soaking my oversized sweatshirt and my leggings were clinging to my body tighter than before, thanks to the amount of puddles I stepped in. And my converse, my poor converse... They were going to be hung up to dry for a couple days. I sighed loudly, thumping my head against the armrest of the couch.

Gavin's head popped through his bedroom door. "Fuck, how hard is it raining?" He asked, sauntering into the living room and kitchen area, completely warm and dry. I growled at him, picking up a towel from the closet and returning to my spot on the couch. "Well, someone's had a bad day." He raised his eyebrows and poured some Coco Puffs into a bowl of milk.

Gavin is my best friend. We'd known each other since Junior High and we've been best friends ever since. We sort of just… got one another. We even tried dated for a little while, but we both ended up realizing that we only wanted to be friends. When we got into NYU (after doing a happy dance) we decided that instead of living in dorms, we should just get jobs (and have our parents chip in a little) and get an apartment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gavin asked invitingly, still staring at me, Coco Puffs in his mouth. I scowled at his disgusting, teenaged boy antics. He simply gave me a chocolate-filled smile. Lovely.

"Do you know who Mako Anderson is?" I asked suddenly, trying to make it sound like "no-big-deal", even though he was the richest person in New York.

His eyes showed a flash of recognition, probably thinking I was just going to tell him about Mr. Anderson's 'newest investments in submarines' or whatever else billionaires buy these days. He shrugged, "Yeah, the billionaire, right? Why do you ask?"

"Well he came by _'The Caffeè Casa'-"_ cue gasp from Gavin. "-And he was, like ignoring me at first, but then at the end, he like, begged me to go out with him." I exclaimed with a sneer.

"What?!" He said dropping his spoon, which ended up clattering in his bowl, which then proceeded to fall on the ground. If Gavin even noticed the mess he had made, he didn't show it. He ran over to me, still on the couch, and shook my shoulders violently. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Gavin! Now we have to clean the floors!" I whined, while shaking his hands off and going to get a paper towel out of the cabinets under the sink.

"Do you know what this means? He's, like, a billionaire!" Gavin yelled, running his hands through his hair, his eyes bright and excited. He was tripping his way over to me, standing above me in a daze, like I wasn't cleaning up his mess.

"Gavin, I declined his offer." I say maturely, crossing my arms defiantly, a complete opposite of how I usually act around Gavin. He didn't understand about Mako Anderson, the jerk of the century. He thinks that he can get throw his money around and get whatever he wants. What "Mr. Anderson" doesn't know is I don't care about his money. Honestly, I don't like his money; it makes him cocky and egotistical. The fact that he completely ignored me for the whole meal, and then he gets one look at me and all of a sudden he wants to go on a date completely baffles me. I mean, I'm not an insecure girl, I've dated many times and I know that there are guys that'll find me attractive. The point was all he saw me as was a pretty face. He probably was tired of the blonde, super-model, bimbos that were always clinging to his arm like a child. I'm not going to be his first brunette sex appeal. That was the deal breaker. He was an ass! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to him. He's sexy, ok? A sexy, idiotic bastard; I wish he wasn't in my mind all day, I've only met him once and I should hate him.

Gavin stared at me wide-eyed. "What?" He said, almost whispering. "Are you an _idiot_?" He asked. "I mean… he didn't do anything to you did he? Did he hurt you?! You just say the word-"

"Gavin!" I snapped, gaining his attention. "Chill, I just didn't want to go on a date with him. Now go get ready, the football game comes on at 7." I say, not really in the mood to back up my argument. Thankfully, Gavin took the hint, cleaning up his mess, and walking back into his room with a small huff. I heard him start the shower and I followed in suit. I let the water wash away my worries, one by one, taking Mako Anderson and his sexy ass out of my mind.

When I got out, Gavin was (unsurprisingly) still in the shower. Yes, my 20 year old best, straight, guy friend takes longer showers than me. Go figure. I put on a dark grey t-Shirt on that I had cut the sleeves off of and put on a pair of Nike shorts, going into the living room, ready to eat pizza and watch the football game and then some action movie with Gavin that he got at Red box the night before. It was about 7:15 when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled to Gavin as I lazily walked to the door, swaying a little bit. I looked in the peephole and almost died.

Mako Anderson was standing at my doorstep. "Shit!" I whisper-scream. I tip-toe out of the room (as the doorbell continues ringing) and race into Gavin's room. "Gavin! You need to get the door!" I say, nearly yelling over the doorbell and Gavin's shower.

"No, you get it; I'm in the fucking shower!" He says incredulously, "Why?"

"Because, the billionaire that you're so _infatuated_ with is outside!" I scream. Then a terrifying voice enters the room, through the door.

"Korra, I know you're in there, I can hear you." Mako's voice is frustrated and unhappy. I roll my eyes even though he can't see me, and once again bang on Gavin's door.

"Plah-eaaaaaaaaseaaahhh Gaaavvvv!" I whine, unable to accept that soon I'll be walking to my doom. My doom in the form of a downright sexy billionaire.

"Go, Korra, he's not going to leave." Gavin chided, as if _I _were the one who needed scolding!

I huffed childishly and stomped back to the door, flinging it open and crossing my arms angrily. There he is, standing in all his glory, sporting a charcoal grey suit and a dark blue tie. Damn it, I'm attracted to him.

He grinned, as if I was his wife and he hadn't seen me in a while. "Nice party." He commented, stepping into my house, totally uninvited. I gaped at him, my eyebrows drawing together.

Okay, so I had lied to him. What the fuck ever.

"Yo- you can't just… walk into my apartment!" I stutter, in complete disbelief of his actions. After shaking my head and regaining my cool, I look to see he's inspecting the floor to ceiling apartment windows overlooking New York, right across the road from Main Street and a couple blocks from Central Park. He looked at me across the tan sectional, with some emotion buried deep within his amber eyes.

"Your apartment building needs better security. I walked in here, you being none the wiser until about 3 minutes ago. And had I wanted to, I could've broken down your door." I looked at him, still gaping. I mean… he could definitely break down my door. He's a strong, muscular, with a toned and muscled super-hot ass….

Oh god. I'm oogling him. And he knows! As he smirks at me my cheeks redden and I look at my bare feet, almost forgetting about his comment to my apartment building's security. "I'm not afraid of intruders, if that's what you're insinuating." I say to the ground, not sounding quite as cold as I would've liked.

"…You should be." He said as he looked out the window, though I have a feeling he wasn't seeing the view. I sighed heavily, wondering what he was doing here or how he-

"How the hell did you know where I lived?" I snap.

His eyes turn back to me, changing into a lighter look, his hot smirk taking over his facial features. "I know people." He simply states, the number one go-to evasive answer. I groaned right as Gavin walked through the door, with only a towel hanging low on his hips. At first, he didn't even notice us, heading to the kitchen while we were standing at the window.

So I angrily whispered, "Gavin!" blushing harder than before. Gavin turned around, nearly screaming his girly scream, pulling his towel up, and tightening it hastily.

"Uh. Hello." Gavin stammers, wide-eyed at Mako. Our first billionaire in the house, I mean… can you say _"milestone"_?

Mako's smirking face turns to a sneer and I start to worry for Gavin's safety. I see how bad this would look to him, me just in a ripped up, masculine-looking shirt, tiny shorts, wet hair, _and_ just having taken a shower. While Gavin was wet _in a towel? _Yes, I can see Mako's point of view. Mako was quietly growling, and I could see him fuming at my best friend. As (what I'll pretend to be) a knee-jerk reaction, I position myself looking inwardly on him, placing a hand on Mako's chest. He stops growling and stares down at me, his sneer turning into a beautiful smile. I smile convincingly back, and motion to Gavin, "Mako this is Gavin-" Mako's (superfuckinghot) glare returns as he looks at Gavin, who looks confused as hell, "-my _best friend and_ _roommate_." I clarify, winking at Gavin from behind Mako's softly heaving chest. Honestly, I can't get this man _that _worked up.

Mako regains his stance, smoothing out his expression and giving him a (somewhat) dazzling smile saying, "Mako Anderson." He stuck out his hand expectantly, which Gavin took hesitantly, as if he was afraid that Mako would break it. If Gavin had been my boyfriend, he might have done just that.

"Gavin Dare" He said proudly, seeing as he changed his last name when his father left his mother. It used to be plain old "Smith", so he saw the window and took it.

Mako stepped back to me, probably expecting me to hold him in some embrace afterwards like before, because when I didn't move my arms he did it for me. He put an arm around my waist, pulling me to him, forcing us once more into the position we were in before, because I think he liked the security of my hand on his chest. I motioned for Gavin to get out before Mako made him.

"Interesting" Mako murmured, bringing me in front of him, a little less than arm's length away. He took one step closer, almost making my chest bump into his.

"So, now do you want to go out with me?" He asked hopefully, and I gave him a confused look.

"Why would you think that?" I raised my eyebrows as I asked. His face fell noticeably.

"I dunno… I mean… you- uh… I just…" He said, looked defeated. I knew what he was referring to, I _had _held onto him like I _liked _him. I _had _been the one to initiate the embrace, the hand on his chest, and everything that happened in the last 10 minutes was all _me._

Stepping away, I start "Mako, it's not that I don't think you're a bad guy-" before he cut me off.

"I get it." He looked terribly upset. "_'It's not me, it's you'_ right?" He chuckled un-humorously to himself.

I knit my eyebrows together, "No- it's your intentions with me!" I nearly shouted. "I refuse to be yet another one of your conquests; I'm not just a _'Fuck and Run' _girl, Mako Anderson!" My ears were burning with anger; I could feel the heat on them like new sunburn. My eyes were stinging with tears I dare not shed. I had dated men with reputations before. Bad reputations. Reputations that scream 'Run!' and 'Get away while you can!' I've dated boys who are _known _for cheating,for quickies and one night stands. I go into relationships expecting that I can change their bad boy attitude to a good boy. Like I can help them redeem themselves. Each time ends with the guy getting away by doing what he does to every other girl, not to mention, leaving me with a broken heart. Mako Anderson has this kind of a reputation. Womanizer.

"You think _that's _what I want from you?" He asked quietly, surprising me with his gentleness. He looked at me with pained eyes for a moment, and then he swept me into his arms. He hesitantly stepped one more foot closer, and crushed my face to his hard chest, one arm securing me to his abs._ Hell yeah._ I welcomed his scent of charred wood and spice to engulf me with open arms, so similar to the scent of a campfire. His head was laid on top of mine, using our height difference to his benefit, inhaling gracefully and squeezing me to him tighter. "My sweet, adorable, beautiful, Korra, I would _never _do anything to hurt you." I couldn't help locking my arms around his waist, and nuzzling my head into his chest. I could feel him smile against my head, and I'm sure he felt my exuberant grin against his chest. He must agree that this felt so natural. When I released his waist, he kept me in his arms a second longer, then only letting me get a little away, still holding _me _around my small waist. "Please give me _one _chance to show you how much I care for you. Come to the Gaze Global corporate cocktail party on Friday,and then I'll take you to dinner after.

I considered this for a moment. I mean, he seemed genuinely interested in me. "What do you _want _from this?" I motioned from me to him. And he smiled, almost ruefully.

"I want _you _to be _mine_." He answered simply. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the couch casually, as if he didn't just declare that he wanted me. When he saw my hesitation he stood straighter. "I can honestly say that my intentions with you are long term; I have… rules and regulations. I do not like to be disobeyed, I'm possessive and I get jealous. I have problems with my past and I have trouble with trusting people. Most people think I'm happy, but I'm not, and I think that with you, I could be." He stated, never breaking eye contact with me.

"…why are you telling me this right now?" I asked quietly, wondering if he expected me to open up all of my doors also.

"I want you to know that I'm not perfect. That you'll get frustrated with me, but everything that I do is for your safety, always for you." He whispered, getting closer. He must've seen the confusion in my eyes. "I know I sound creepy and obsessed." he stated, turning away and sitting on my couch, tugging at his hair. "I feel crazy, every time I see you my heart beats wildly and my hands heat up. It feels like I'm having a… I just, I've never felt this way about anyone before." He summed up, looking at the wall blankly. I saw his eyes dart to me to catch my expression, but they pulled away quickly.

I sigh, taking it all in. _'I have… rules and regulations'_, '_I do not like to be disobeyed.', 'I'm possessive and I get jealous.'_

"You know sometimes I feel it, too." I say suddenly. I elaborate when he gives me an estranged look. "The…. _liking _you thing." He grinned at this. "I mean, I find you attractive and interesting. But I'm feisty and I _will _disobey you." I said, knowing that if I actually went through with this, I would disobey him more than a few times.

He frowned for a moment. "I think I'll cope." He said, apparently taking my challenge. I blushed, realizing I was agreeing to going with him. "So, I have a date?" He asked hopefully.

I hesitate before asking, "As long as whenever I say I want to, you take me home. And we do nothing I don't want to, and I get to choose what I wear."

He looked up, as if thinking over my grounds quickly. He eyed me for a moment, "Please wear something presentable for a nice cocktail party. A _dress_." He clarified and I nodded.

"Nothing less." I promise.

"One more thing." He said, holding up a finger, "I get to introduce you as my girlfriend." He smiled.

My heart fluttered involuntarily. _Yes. Yes! YES! _"This isn't just a scam to get a past girlfriend jealous, right?" I said, eying him suspiciously.

He growled, coming over and tugging me into his chest, turning me on _that _much more. "Never."

"Then, yes." He beamed, absolutely beamed at me and pulled me into a hug, spinning me around my not-so-spacious apartment. He tried to contain his smile when he put me down, but he couldn't. "Just one date is all I'm promising." I mumble.

"And after, you'll be… _begging for more._" He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows down at me and I smacked him. After my scolding him, he spoke up whilst still hugging me, "Can I get your number, then?" He almost sounded nervous, as if I could say no to him _now. _The damned man has already sucked me in, and that wasn't a good thing. I scribbled it down on a notepad and gave it to him. He smiled again and leaned in, kissing my cheek, and making my heart pound against my chest. "Well, you have dress shopping to do, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking to the door, smiling just as wide as before.

When he left I nearly screamed of horror and excitement. I sprinted to my closet, thanking god that Asami had forced me into my first New York "repopulate your closet" shopping trip. My closet was full of cocktail dresses and accessories. And with that I called Asami to pick an appropriate one for tomorrow.

Just as the beginning of the ring started, the reality of the situation came crashing down on me.

I had a date with a billionaire.

**Wellllll there's chapter 2! I think you guys really like this which is awesome because I LOVE this story. It's just so fun! Soooo Asami is coming in next chapter :D whoooo! Get excited guys! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Editor: Lara Caspersen  
Author: ****maryclairewarren**


	3. They always do

**Mako POV**

_I stumbled into the kitchen, Bolin laughing and pushing me forward. Both of our laughter stopped abruptly, our eyes widening. My father stood at the back of the room, his hand over his mouth. My father snapped out of his daze, screaming at us to leave the room, but the damage was already done._

My body jerked forward, sitting up completely in bed. I was hunched over, breathing heavily. My eyes were wide with surprise; and maybe fear that I'd never own up to. I know Penelope, my maid and old nanny, wouldn't come up to check on me. She stopped doing that a few years ago. These nightmares had started ever since…. The accident. And though we were separated during my college years, I had re-hired her as soon as I was out of that hell-hole. I had told her that the nightmares were recurring, but that she didn't need to worry about me, after all I was a grown man.

Korra would find out about these nightmares soon enough (if I had anything to say about it), but she would have to just help me through it. I couldn't bear her leaving. She needed to stay with me. _I _needed _her. _

I jogged up the stairs to her apartment on Saturday, not a minute late. I knocked on the door three times, almost buzzing with excitement. I heard her approaching the door and breathed in deeply. She opened the door with a _'WOOSH' _and bit her lower lip hesitantly, looking into my eyes to see my reaction to her dress. "Fuck." I said under my breath, hoping she didn't hear.

She was wearing a long, black, sequined dress that was cut sharply to her mid-thigh, showing off her tan, never-ending leg. She wore black 3 inch heels (I know because she was face to face with my nose, when usually she's right at the bottom of my neck. The dress only has one shoulder, the other side curving around, showing her major cleavage. _'Look up, look up, oh my god you pervert LOOK UP!' _my inner gentlemen screamed at me. I forced my eyes up, looking her in the eyes at last. "Korra." I said, hoping that my voice didn't show how turned on I was. "You look… absolutely gorgeous tonight." _–and always. _I added on in my head. That's when I knew we would not be spending much time at the Cocktail party. Or at dinner, if it's up to me. She mutters an embarrassed 'thanks' and tried to cover her blush with her hair, which was softly swooping to it's slightly curled position on her mid-back, but I had none of it. I swept her hair to the side. "Never shy away from me." I said sternly, and she nodded, understanding that _this _was going to be one of my rules. She smiled back, timid and almost shy, completely unlike the feisty Korra I met at the _"La Caffee Casa". _I stare at the unnoticed article in her hand, and decided to save her the hassle. "You really won't need a purse tonight." I said, staring at it, the outer design of sequined black matching her dress.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes I will. I'm paying for dinner." She replied defiantly.

I blanched. Did a woman just offer to buy me dinner? No… a woman just _demanded _that she would buy me dinner. That was a first. "Uh, no you're not." I scoffed. "If this is a show of 'women can wear the pants in a relationship, I already know. You already have me wrapped around your pretty little finger, and we haven't been on a date yet." I said, giving her a chuckle.

Her forehead creased and I took her moment of confusion to my advantage. I grabbed her purse, threw it inside and grabbed her hand, swiftly launching us into the elevator. "Hey!" She said, once she realized what had occurred. But I just ignored the comment and pushed the "one" button in the elevator.

"Just let me buy you dinner, please. Don't forget I'm a billionaire, and you're a college student." I pleaded.

She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. "Right, 7 years older. You're kinda gross for wanting me this bad."

I jerked her hand to me so that her chest was against mine and my forehead was against hers. "You have no idea about how badly I want you. Age is no matter to me. Nor will it be for you, if it even is at this moment." I growled huskily in her ear. I smirked at the shiver that ran down her body and the way her blue eyes darkened with lust at my words. I watched as she closed her eyes and inched closer to me, her warm breath fanning onto my face. I pulled away quickly, knowing that if I stayed in that position much longer, I would kiss her, and I refused to have _our _first kiss in a disgusting elevator.

"Jerk." She mumbled, turning back to the elevator doors.

I held back another smirk. I loved her feisty attitude, though I missed the warmth of her hand. As I gazed at her in the elevator I realized just how tiny she was. She was about 5'4'', a foot below me, and very petite. She was strong, though, and sure of herself. Her light brown hair curled around her heart shaped face so delicately I was sure it was the essence of perfection. Her eyes were pools of crystal blue water that I would gladly drown in, if possible. They were filled with emotions that disputed one another; defiance, submission, confidence, insecurity, pride, and fear. I couldn't help but be glad that she was afraid of this, because I was too. I was afraid of liking her, of her leaving me. I was afraid that once she understood my past and my issues, she would run. Because I was sure that I was already falling for this tiny, 18 year old girl. I was _not _afraid of what people would think of our age difference. As long as Korra didn't mind, I wouldn't either. In a nutshell, her fear of falling gave me confidence that this, _us _was right.

I took her hand in mine once again (hoping she wouldn't pull away again), guiding her to the car that was waiting downstairs. My favorite car waiting for us, a sleek, black, 2012 Koenigsegg Algera R. She gaped at it for a moment before regaining her composure, and confidently getting into the car, flashing off her legs as I opened the car door for her. I shut it, effectively masking my groan, and hustled to the driver's side. I put my hand in her own and I listened intently as she explained about her childhood, a somewhat lonely but relatively normal experience. I knew by just hearing of her father that he would hate me. I was 7 years older than Korra and had I met her a year and a half ago, what we're doing would be illegal. And seeing as how her father was the chief of Police in their city, I don't think he'd appreciate the thoughts I have about his daughter. I sighed as we arrived at the setting of this year's party, a giant hotel. I parked in front of the valet, tossing the teenaged boy, who was eyeing my Korra, my keys that nearly hit him in the face. Korra giggled lightly at this, an adorable sound. She looked at me, a shimmer in her eyes as I gave her a small smile, lifting up one corner of my mouth. I smiled back, putting my arm around her waist without hesitation when we walked through the doors. Blinding cameras flashed as I rushed Korra and I through the entryway into the main room, where paparazzi were not allowed. They were shouting questions and I could feel Korra burrow into my side.

"_Mako! Mako! Is this your newest fling?"  
"Who is she?!" _

"_Mr. Anderson! Are you finally settling down?"  
"Is she your newest conquest?"  
"You saw it first __here__, New York, the world's biggest player, Mako Anderson, finally settling down."  
"Or maybe he's just tired of blondes! Mr. Anderson, should the brunettes of New York prepare themselves?" _

"_Miss! What's your name?!" _

Now, I was used to these vultures, with their drawing outrageous conclusions and publishing horrific tabloids. But Korra had never dealt with such things. She would be called a gold-digger, a whore, a ho, many other things she would never deserve to be called. Hell, Korra tried to buy me dinner tonight! She was the complete opposite of a gold-digger. Once I convinced her that what they said meant nothing to me, or to anyone important, and once I convinced her to stay with me forever, she'd have to deal with _my rules. _She would need a bodyguard. After all, my previous conquests would hate her and my enemies would see her as my weakness. And they would be right, because she was my weakness. Knowing her for 4 days, and already seeing that losing her would crush me, knock me off my feet, push me off the side of the earth and push Bolin into the frontline. Gaze Global would fall. And they would know that. Rettline Enterprises would know that. They would use it to their advantage, but I would protect her. I would protect her from _these_ vultures, I'll protect her from _those _vultures.

I opened the doors to the main room quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention now that I had Korra on my arm. Sadly, being Mako Anderson, that would never be the case. Half of the room turned their heads to our direction, gaping, eyes widened, while the other half went on with their lives like normal people, not noticing us. I cursed under my breath when the first man to greet us came up. Charles Pond. He was on floor 8 of my building and extremely annoying. Plus the fact that he was eyeing_ my_ Korra's chest did not help my thoughts of him. Korra cleared her throat, obviously annoyed at his open perverted gaze. I nearly laughed. _That's my girl._

He smiled, not apologetic in the least, and he had the audacity to look cheerful and completely innocent. "Mako! It's lovely to see you."

I stared at him for a moment in shock and then glared. "I would say the same, but I don't like when other men undress my girlfriend with their eyes." I sneered, watching the blood drain from his face. Korra was blushing wildly, already inching away from him. I kept my arm tightly around her, brushing past Charles, and into the crowds of people who were dying to see the new "brunette". I guess Korra being a brunette was a surprise to most, seeing as I _had _prefer blondes. _HAD. _Obviously, everyone in the room can see that she's the most beautiful woman in the entire world, but they didn't know her personality. Which is actually a funny thing for me to say. This is the first time I've ever been attracted to a person's personality, but Korra was a quantity of 'firsts' for me.

"Well if it isn't Mako and his newest wh-"

"If you finish that sentence I swear I'll have you thrown out of here, _Tahno_." I growled, turning to meet his narrowed eyes and smirking face.

He chuckled darkly, "Testy, testy. I was only kidding, Mako. You need to, what do _you kids-"_ He looked pointedly at Korra. "-say these days? _'Take a chill pill?' _I glared at him, not wanting him to know that I had no idea how he knew Korra's age. I was about to respond but Korra intercepted.

"Yeah, I think I've heard that. I've also heard the term _'gtfa'_. Do you know what that means? It means, _'Get the __**fuck **__away.' _I'm thinking you should take that advice." She replied, her snarky and feisty attitude back and booming.

Tahno's expression made me guffaw, covering my mouth as to not draw to0 much attention to our conversation. He stuttered out, "E-excuse me do you know who I am? I'm-"

"The head of the company _below _my boyfriend's. That's great, honestly, I'm proud of you." She gave him a bright, sarcastic smile. "I mean, you make millions, right? That's…. fine, I guess." She shrugged.

I don't think I could be any more proud. "I think that's our cue." I intercepted. "Goodbye, Tahno." Tahno gripped my arm tightly, pulling my ear to his mouth and pulling me away from Korra.

"You can tell your _girlfriend _to watch her back." He growled in my ear and released me. I took one appraising look at him and made a decision.

No, I didn't punch him. I'm not an adolescent teen. I whispered just as menacingly back, "You touch one hair on her head, and I will _ruin _you. Understand?" I pushed him off of me, gripped Korra's waist and walked off in another direction.

I introduced Korra about 700 times that night, each a little different than the first, though giving the same message.

"_This is Korra, my girlfriend."  
"My girlfriend, Korra."  
"My gorgeous girl, Korra."  
"This is my Korra." _

_Mine, mine, mine, mine. Mine. _

We snuck out of the cocktail party early, trailing behind different people. We stuck our heads through the gathering room, where the paparazzi were. I saw many of them conversing amongst themselves, different camera crews and reporters sitting on either the ground or the floor. I nodded to Korra and she giggled, gaining their attention and causing them to scramble to get up. I grabbed her hand and ran us out of there before any of them got a single shot. I shoved my ticket in the valet's face and he let out a squeal. Korra covered her mouth to cover up her laughter as he sheepishly ran to wherever my car was to get it. It was a few minutes until he pulled up, unnessisarily revving the engine. I opened the door for Korra before he could and shut it softly, jogging over to my side, and peeling off, fast and loud.

"Well, that was… interesting." She sighed, and I knew she was staring at me even though I didn't take my eyes off the road for a minute.

"Do you mind if we have _dinner_ at my house?" I asked, wondering if she would catch what I really had in mind. When we were at a stoplight, I checked her facial expression.

Oh, she understood. Her eyes were a dark blue, filled with lust. I caught her hand with one of mine and shifted it into her lap. She let out a shaky breath and widened her legs a little, knowing _my_ intent, and showing _her_ consent. "Really?" I breath, feeling my own _excitement _grow. She nodded, still a little shaky. "Where did all this confidence come from?" I ask, tracing circles on the bare skin of her hip, having slipped under the fabric of the asymmetrical dress. I pulled off onto the side of the barren, empty road.

"You know what they say, _'A little black thong gives a large boost of confidence.' _She quoted. My excitement grew to be painful.

"Shit." I breathe, slipping my entire hand under the dress and neared her hot center. She nodded once more, pushing up into my hand. I slip two fingers beneath the cloth and traced her bare clit. She moaned, trying to thrust against me but I withheld, trying to show her that I was in control here. She whimpered and sat back down, slumping slightly, her eyes fluttering shut. When my fingers pushed aside her thong and entered her, she arched her back, her face etched in a silent scream. "Fuck you're wet." I hissed, my teeth gritting. She only nodded, not able to say anything.

I added another finger, pushing in and out of her tightness. Suddenly I stopped. She whimpered and once again attempted to thrust upwards but I restrained her, giving her a stern look.

"You are _mine _now. It's you and me, or nothing at all. If another man touches you, or even looks at you, I won't hold back. Got it?" I growl, too turned on for my own good. She tried to thrust into my hand once more and I held her hips down with my free hand. "Answer me!" I growled once more.

"Yes!" She gasped, almost another whimper. And with that I thrust in her harder, faster, making her get to her edge in minutes. "Please!" She moaned, begging for me to let her fall over the edge. I thrust once more, watching her face as she came.

She rode out her orgasm, exhaling and inhaling deeply. "Let's go home." I said, as if nothing had just happened. She nodded once more, shifting uncomfortably, flattening out her dress and checking her hair in the rearview mirror.

And I took us home. I liked the way that sounded. _Us. Home._

**Korra POV**

Mako pressed me into the giant French doors at the entrance of his mansion. His forearms framed my face, and he hesitantly leaned forward, his eyes flickering from my mouth to my eyes and back. He wasn't waiting for my invitation. If I had learned anything about Mako Anderson it was that he would take _whatever_ he wanted _whenever_ he wanted. He was leaning forward slowly, as if to rise the tension. I knew he wanted to make our first kiss perfect, and I knew he wanted me to love every second of it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't. When I had had enough of his hesitation I ran my hands up his chest slowly, winding around his neck and lacing my fingers in his hair. His eyes darkened with lust as I pulled on his hair gently, and he finally let himself go. "Beautiful." He whispered as he finally melded his lips to mine. My hands scratched through his hair, and he moved his hands down, gripping my ass tightly, growling lightly. He unlocked his door quickly, pushing me through the threshold and pulling me into his arms, my legs winding around his waist. We broke apart, gasping for breath, him staring at me with darkened eyes. "Fucking hell" he gasped, jogging up the stairs, his eyes trained on the cleavage that my dress gave.

**(warning: smut starts here.)**

He opened the door to a grey colored room, that had giant windows with balconies, and a giant blue and grey covered bed. I moaned into his mouth as he threw us down onto the bed. The mattress molded around our connected bodies. I was slipping the shoulder of my dress off when he stopped me. "No, no, little one, that's _my _job." He chuckled as if I was a child. He slipped off the shoulder, like I was doing before, and he slowly unzipped the back zipper. "Fuck, baby." He groans as he takes in my lacy black bra and the black thong that had already been tampered with. I whimpered as he latched his mouth onto my neck, and I kicked my dress off of my ankles. As he continued sucking on my neck, I fumbled with the button on his black slacks then moved to his button down shirt. He groaned again and tossed his pants to the ground, along with his shirt. I rubbed my thighs together, seeking any kind of friction I could get to relieve the wetness and heat between my legs. He thrust his hips against mine, causing us both to moan for the brief second of relief it gave us.

"Fuck." I muttered, and he chuckled, apparently hearing me.

"I hear ya" he muttered, hooking his fingers around my underwear, checking my facial expression for acceptance. I nodded stiffly, unable to do much more with the wetness seeping between my legs. He slid them down tantalizingly slow, groaning at my bareness. "Oh god." He whimpered. "You're going to make me come in my pants like a teenaged boy." He said gruffly. I laughed, hard, suddenly feeling high. Yeah, high off of how turned on I was. His erection was grasped in between our bodies. He groaned and kissed me, trying to get me completely naked. He fumbled with the back of my bra, but he eventually got the clasps undone and as he marveled at my chest, he massaged and rubbed, each touch making me shiver with undeniable pleasure. Mako snapped out of his daze (which must've been engulfed in my breasts) and attended to my mouth again, open-eyed as I pulled his boxers down. This time _he _whimpered as his cock sprang out. My eyes widened. He was big. Like…. Oh my god. Like, how was he going to fit? I watched intently as he slid the condom on, slowly, teasing me. He must've understood my expression because he smirked at me and asked, "Is this alright?"

"Yes." My desperate, hoarse voice rang out through the room.

"I will _not _be gentle." He warned, serious as hell, staring at me intently. My body writhed underneath him at the thought of him not being gentle. I couldn't stand to "make love" tonight. Tonight we were fucking, no gentleness about it.

"Fuck. Please." I _literally _pleaded, the desperation becoming prominent in my speech. He wasn't wasting any time when he first thrust into me. Honestly, having _all of that_ should've been painful, but It wasn't. I mean, I'm no virgin, but he was _big_. As cliché as it might sound, being that _connected _and that _close to him_ blocked out any of the pain I should've felt. He waited until I gave him the okay, and after a millisecond I nodded quickly, needing more friction. He thrust once more, and then again. He stopped to look at my gasping, needy face, and I nearly bit him with the frustration I was feeling. He heaved another breath, looking concentrated, and I thrust up to him, making him inhale deeply. "No one else." He rasped, "Only me, right?"

"Yes!" I screamed, I don't know if it was an answer, or out of pleasure. He groaned at my answer, probably pushing him to the edge, like me. He reached between us, once again, and started rubbing my clit. I moaned, and he groaned. It went on like that, _moan, groan, whimper, growl, nipping, biting, sucking, rubbing, touching. _He kissed me hard, once and that set us both off. I came in pure ecstasy, another silent scream overcoming my facial expression, tightening around him and he came, groaning my name, one, two, three times. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he breathed out my name once more before completely collapsing on top of me.

I stared at Mako, who was breathing heavily, covered in the most sexy sheen of sweat I've ever seen. His head was resting in the valley of my breasts, staring at me with an emotion in his eyes I didn't recognize. I was raking my fingers through his hair and he was I exhaled heavily, thinking of nothing more than him. His charred scent, how much taller he was than me, his strength, his mysterious past, everything that made _him_, _him_. It was then that I knew that I liked Mako; a lot more than I should. He pulled on a pair of boxers and tossed me his dress shirt, a small smile on his face. Once I put it on, he sighed. "There's nothing more beautiful than you in my shirt." He laid down next to me, pulling me to his side. **  
(smut ends)**

I giggled (yeah, like a schoolgirl) and rested my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist and back. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered. I stared at him for a second, just understanding what we just did. We just had sex on our first date. Gavin would kill me. Especially if it was the player of the century, Mako Anderson. "Please." He added, clearly seeing my hesitation.

"I…" I trailed off trying to think of how to ask if this was as special to him as it was to me.

"I never do this." He whispered. I stared, not understanding. "I don't do this with women, the whole-" he gestured to me, then himself, then the entire room- "…this. This is the first time a woman has been to my house." He confessed.

I raised an eyebrow at his face, that was now buried in my hair. "Okay." I whispered.

His face jerked up, all fear of rejection leaving his expression. "Thank you." He kissed me. On the lips, the forehead, and finally the nose.

And with that I fell asleep.

I woke up at 4am to car tires screeching on pavement. It took me a moment to recognize the sheets beneath me and the pillow under my head. Mako. Cocktail party. Dinner. Being pushed against the wall. Kissing. Sex. Sex. Oh god, the sex. I smiled and tried to snuggle into Mako's chest, but the bed beside me was empty. The doorway, on the other hand, was not. I shot out of bed, pulling down on the dress shirt I was sporting, smiling awkwardly. "Um, hi there." My tired, sleep-infested voice rang through the quiet, dark room. The man was tall and had broad shoulders. He had dark curly hair, and very much resembled Mako's little brother.

"Hello, Miss. Melenoski. My name is Andrew, Mr. Anderson has requested that I drive you home this morning. There was an…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "…_emergency _at the office." 'Andrew' said, very official and business like.

I eyed him skeptically. An "_emergency"_? Why was this 'Andrew' so unsure of wording this "_emergency_"? I sighed, realizing the predicament I had put myself in. I gathered my purse and dress from the night before, not bothering to put anything else on."Okay." I said dejectedly, shuffling behind the burly, dark haired man. As we passed the different hallways and rooms, I saw many workers, each staring at me like I had the plague. One woman, looking to be in her mid-fifties, stared at me in awe, a delighted smile gracing her face.

As I got into the back of the giant SUV (I would've sat in the front but Andrew 'insisted') I bit my lower lip from trembling. I had been played. Just like all of those blonde models that I had made fun of. Now, I felt like a total bitch, seeing as I know exactly how they felt. He had been kind and endearing, but he made me feel safe, important, and… loved. I'm not saying I'm in love, I'm not saying he's in love either. It was just the way he held me, and said things that nobody else had said before. He made me feel like I _could _love him.

As the tears started falling I cast my gaze out the window. It was still dark out, seeing as he had me kicked out at 4 in the morning. I wonder if the emergency was just a really lucky catch, or if he faked the whole thing on my account. I grabbed my phone from my purse and texted Asami

_To: Asami: The Definition of Beauty _(her words not mine)  
_From: Korra  
Come over when you get this. I need you._

I threw my phone in my purse angrily. I slammed my head against the window, and I groaned at my own stupidity. I _knew _he was no good. I _knew _he would hurt me.

They always did.

**Umm yeah. I did smut… hopefully it wasn't, like, disgusting. Omg I can totally imagine people commenting like "omg how did I not barf while reading that?" hahahahahaa ohhhhh I will laugh so hard when someone says that. Well…. I promise that I'll get better over time… hopefully. I even went to this website on how to write smut. Lolol my life is probably going to have the most awkward sexual content in it. **

"_**um… are you trying to… ***__**cough* seduce me…?" **_

"_**I think the real question here is… *dramatically turns around* Is it working!?" **_

"_**uhh no."**_

"_**Well you just wait, -insert name here-, you WILL be seduced by my awkwardness." **_

**Exactly. It'll happen. I have about 20 bucks on it. But honestly, I put up a poll on my page and nobody really responded (thanks a lot BTW) soooo I just tried. If it was an epic fail and I burned your eyeballs I am sincerely sorry. Kind of. I hope I didn't make you go blind. But I did give you a flipping 9 page chapter with over 4,000 words so piss off, mutha trukas. JK LUV YEW BI **

…**.okay I cant say goodbye like that. **

**Have a wonderful evening my lovely readers, I love you with all of my 14 year old heart. Don't forget to tap dat review button like Mako did to Korra… OR LIKE I DID YO MAMA LAST NIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA-**

…**.i'm sorry. I'll just… leave now. **


	4. There's something very wrong

**Korra POV**

Andrew had dropped me off with a regretful look, probably seeing my tears. I resisted the urge to flip off his fleeting car once I was across the street of the sidewalk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear a guy underneath the awning of some hair salon was staring at me, but when I looked back, he was looking inside of the closed store. When I had entered my apartment door, Gavin was waiting for me. His eyes were tired and his mouth was set in a firm line, but he also looked frantic and angry. He stood once I stepped through the door and walked slowly over to me. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling as he said, "So…. Asami called me to tell me that things didn't go so well…But I think she went back to sleep for a few hours." He rubbed the back of his neck, blowing out a puff of air. I could tell he was waiting for me to break down.

Which is exactly what I did.

I let my head drop to his chest and sobbed loudly as he wrapped his burly arms around my waist, guiding me to my beloved sectional. "Hah-he j-just lah-left me-e-e!" I cried, taking in shaky breaths, stuttering my way through the sentence. Gavin's hold tightened.

"Listen," he cooed, as if I was a small child. "Asami's bringing over ice-cream and movies, and we can skip our classes for today, and just chill." I nodded, still gripping his shirt. Gavin was always involved in our girl-gatherings. Whether we were talking about boys, or make-up, or shopping, Gavin was there. He wasn't gay or anything, actually very far from it, he was just our 'big brother'. He was always there for us and he loved us, just as we loved him. It was a few hours (because it was 5am) before we heard pounding footsteps skip down the hallway and three, barely-there rasps on the door. "It's open." Gavin called, knowing it was Asami and that there was no way in hell I was letting another person leave me alone.

"THAT FUCKER!" Asami Sato screams as she stomps into the room. Asami should be a runway model. She's tall, tan, and gorgeous. She has silky black hair and emerald green eyes that any man will groan in ecstasy at in one simple glance. But once you get to know Miss Sato, you realize that she acts the opposite of what her looks imply. She's outspoken and sassy, but not in a snobby way. My best friend cusses usually once every sentence, unless she's having an in-depth conversation. She landed a job at a popular magazine that spread rumors and gossips about celebrities; including Mako Anderson himself.

I groan, burrowing into Gavin's side. I had half a mind to run out of there before it was too late, but I restrained myself, remembering that I invited her. Suddenly, about 10 magazines drop down on top of my coffee table. Each containing one common factor. _Mako Anderson._ I knew right away she had gathered everything she could that I could (and would) burn.

The first few were dated a couple of weeks back, each one of the covers of him with a new girl, each blonde and absolutely beautiful. There were side articles on _"How to seduce an Anderson" _and rather large ones on the specific girl he was with.

_Carter Hayes_

_Maggie Law_

_Mackenzie Taylors_

_Scarlett Queens_

_And finally…._

_Korra Melenoski_

The cover read _"Has Mako Anderson finally settled down?" _I snatched it off of the table and flipped to the front cover, searching for my name. _"Mako and his newest conquest… __**lover or mid-twenties crisis? **_I scoffed. Who read this crap? But apparently my presence got a 5 page article. Yay.

They had it written out we met at a restaurant and I was a waitress (told by someone who was at the party)_. _According to the magazine, I had given Mako _"Loving glances and secret smiles" _while Mako was _"Seemingly back to his old ways; checking out each blonde that crossed our path." _I threw down the magazine, huffing, while Asami plopped next to me, hugging a folder tightly to her chest. "What's that?" I asked.

"Um… pictures." She answered vaguely. I raised an eyebrow and Gavin and I gave her a pointed look. "My editor gave them to me when I ran over to get these magazines. He wants me to do an article on Mako… specifically on these pictures." She murmured, but we all knew she was withholding information.

"Asami, just show us! What are the pictures of?!" I exclaimed, frustrated and upset about pretty much everything that was going on in my life. Asami threw down the folder, the pictures scattering on my lap.

"These were taken early this morning, around the time you texted me. It was on the back-roads. The person who sent them in worked at the coffee shop across the street."

I close my eyes as the hurt sweeps over me, engulfing me like a hurricane. The pictures were of Mako, holding hands with a blonde woman, tall, busty, and beautiful. So he did use me. Both Gavin and Asami were staring at me expectantly, waiting for my anger—or sadness—to come.

I sighed, putting on a tight smile, "I think I'm going to go back to bed, guys. You know long… night- day, whatever." I say, getting up and tried my hardest not to sulk. When I felt the warmness of my comforter envelope me, and my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

I woke up to someone yelling, "NOW STOP CALLING!" I dragged myself out of bed, my face sticky with dried tears.

"Who was that?" My voice was raspy, and thick with sleep and tears. Gavin and Asami were sitting at the bar, with Gavin slamming the phone down on the receiver right when I walked in.

"….Uh, the damn telemarketers!" Gavin replied, chuckling nervously.

I eyed him suspiciously before grabbing a bowl and pouring cereal in it. I jumped when the phone rang again. I picked it up, answering it with a tired, "Hello?" before Asami and Gavin let out ear splitting screams. I looked at them like they were crazy (they were, but that was beside the point).

"Korra!" A very relieved, rough voice breathed. _Mako._

I dropped the phone, and watched as the phone came into contact with the floor, the batteries flying out from it. "He… he's been c-calling?" I whispered, looking directly at my friends. Asami and Gavin were silent as they looked at me with sadness and pity. "How many…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Gavin pressed a button on the charging station, the automated voice stating, "_43 unanswered calls from, "Gaze Global"_." Another button, "_21 answered calls from, "Gaze Global"." _Another button. "_17 messages from, "Gaze Global."._"

Had I not been upset, I would've laughed at they way it said "Gaze Global". "Gay-ese Glow-ball."

The charger started ringing, along with other phones around the apartment in an answering chime. "Shit." Gavin murmured, waiting for the woman to announce the name we were dreading.

"_Call from… Tonraq & Senna Melenoski" _I grasped the charger, pushing the speakerphone button quickly.

"Hello?" I asked frantically, hoping this wasn't a trick by Mako.

"Korra." My father's gruff voice answered, clearly bothered by something.

I sighed in relief, "Hey Dad!" My dad had been very reserved ever since I came up to NYU, even though he was the one to persuade me to move. It was odd, almost as if he wanted me out of the house, but that wouldn't make sense, seeing as my parents were never home long enough to even think of me as a nuisance. I cooked by own meals, cleaned my own (and their) messes, until there wasn't even a trace that a child lived there. But the way he just shooed me away unnerved me a little. "What's up?"

"Well, I was at the station earlier this morning when a young officer asked me if I could get you to get your _boyfriend _to sign her magazine," he said in a dangerously calm voice.

_Oh, I'm screwed._

"Dad…" I started before he finally hit the peak of his rage.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS MAN IS?! HE IS KNOWN FOR PLAYING WOMEN LIKE CHILDREN DO TOYS! AND HE IS _SEVEN_ YEARS OLDER! A YEAR AGO I COULD HAVE HIM SENT TO PRISON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KOR-"

"DAD! CHILL!" I screamed and the other side of the phone went silent. "Nothing happened. I just went as a friend and the press over-exaggerated, okay? Nothing. Happened." I repeated to make my point. I've always been good at lying to my parents. I never felt much guilt from doing it either. Maybe it was the lack of seeing them, or the lack of them being parents. I have no clue.

He was silent for another moment before clarifying, "Just friends? Nothing happened?"

"Nothing. I'm not even going to see him again. I promise you that." I mumbled, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

He sighed heavily, sounding like this was only one thing that was annoying him. He sounded stressed. "Honey… maybe you should come home for a few days, you know, maybe we could have a talk about _everything_ that's going on?" He asked, giving me a feeling that _'everything' _was more than Mako.

"Yeah, dad. I would like that. I'll come down whenever work and class allows." I said, giving out my own sigh of frustration. Classes started back in a couple days.

My dad was silent for a second before there was a loud noise. Sighing once more he quickly said, "I have to go, Korra, but I'll talk to you soon. You just call me if you want me to arrest that billionaire of yours."

I laughed, "Thanks dad, but I think you shouldn't do that unless you want a million dollar lawsuit against your department." He chuckled along with me before there was another loud noise. "Right. You have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye kiddo." He grunted.

I dropped the phone back on the hanger and looked to see Asami was gone. "She went to work, like where I'm going right now!" Gavin explained, grabbing his bag and a granola bar. "Are you going to be okay?" He clarified, pausing at the door.

"Yup." I said, popping the "p" and pouring cereal into an empty bowl. And with that, Gavin left me to cry in my shower and burn magazines.

About 3 hours and 7 burned magazines later, there were 5 clear, crisp, loud knocks at the door. I groaned and rolled off of the couch, my feet padding along the cold hard wood floors. I was about to open the door when _his _deep, gruff, and very concerned voice echoed through the door. "Korra?" I stopped dead in my tracks. All I could feel was the coldness of the floor beneath me, all I could see was the door in front of me, and all I could hear was his… heavenly,sexy, husky voice. "Korra. Open the door." He demands. I can't even feel my feet as I walk to the door and sit down next to the frame. "Korra!" He's nearly yelling and my mental voice is wondering why he's so upset. "Korra you… open.." He sounded like he was hyperventilating.

Then there was a large crash and my door was barely hanging onto its hinges and there were bolts from the lock rolling on the floor. _That's _when my body decided to start working. "What the hell!?" I scream as Mako's large frame barrels through the door directly after kicking it down.

I saw that his usually amber eyes were black and completely crazed. His stance was tense. I watched as his eyes darted from the left of the door, to the foyer, to me. When he saw me, I could see his eyes zero in. One second I was sitting on the floor, the next I was in his vice grip, being completely crushed into his chest. My feet were off the ground and my neck was hooked around his shoulder. "Korra, Korra, Korra," he muttered over and over again, like a prayer.

He stumbled over to the couch and lay down with me, still crushed to his side. He fell asleep within minutes muttering "Never let you go, Korra," repeatedly in his sleep, along with my name.

There is something _very_ wrong with Mako Anderson.

***peeks out from udner the covers* I'm soooo sooo sooo sorry this took so long! I didn't even get this to my beta until just a few days ago. UGHHH its just… we both have school and it's tough to find time in between that and sports and friends and…. You get the point. So yeah you can yappity yappity 'gurl chu need to jus quit scool and rite foreva' (and yes, my mother would kill me for using that grammar (and maybe my editor too :P)) ANYWAY. New chapter. There have been a few recurring questions though, that I think need to be answered. Always ask questions, because I'm very good at Q + A's :D **

**Q: What the hell is wrong with Mako!?  
A: Good things come to those who wait! I swear, he's not just crazy for no reason. He has a 'bad past' that's more like… horrific. We know it has something to do with his mother and that he has many episodes. **

**Q: Am I the only one who noticed that Mako didn't have any nightmares with Korra? Awwwwwe!  
A: wel.l… you caught me. Yes, Mako seems to be somewhat better when Korra's around. But you have to understand, Mako is not okay. His possessiveness and controlling nature will not mix well with Korra's behavior AT ALL. I know that some people like a sweet. Nurturing Mako but this is DARK THEMED. If you want some mama mako shit go to the pregnant korra section hes all up in that. **

**Q: Will Mako be so over-protective in chapters to come?  
A: Yes. Mako has issues. And these issues will not go away in a day. For those of you who don't like it, go read another one of my fics, or someone elses'. This is one of (in my opinion) best fics. I have a beta, a PLANNED OUT plot, and I think it's much more mature. **

**Q: Are you planning on updating other stories anytime soon?  
A: *groans* im trying!  
-Showbiz: REWRITTEN: new update coming late tonight *pinky swears*  
-UR: last chapter…. Soon. I will cry so it'll be shit. Fuckin love this story even though it has absolutely no plot. Its my baby… the first actually famous story I had.  
-WUWAS: blame writers block. I don't know where to go anymore. If any of you have suggestions, please tell me. **

**Your reviews make me SO happy. But it would be great if y'all would give me ideas and stuff. *smiles awkwardly and hugely* **

**LOVE YOU.  
(also, I'm thinking about calling you guys my warriors. You know WARRen… WARRiors… HAHA im hillair. What do y'all think?) **


	5. This better not be a joke

**Korra POV**

I winced as Mako's guttural moan pierced the air and I mentally groaned. Every time in the past 2 hours that I had gotten up to go to the bathroom, drink water, grab the TV remote, Mako would start whimpering and screaming for me to come back. Whenever I came back, he was thrashing around on the couch, clinging to the pillow or the fabric underneath his hands. "Come back, Korra, please….. I'm so sorry!" he would cry, his voice pleading and utterly depressed. If I even poked him with my pointer finger, he would sense my touch and pull me back into his embrace, his hold tighter than before. I had tried to call Gavin several times, but I guess he turned his phone off before he got to work.

I was currently sitting on the counter of the kitchen island, listening to Mako's exhausted, desperate pleas that nearly sent me off edge. The second he was sane and awake I would answer _all _of his questions.

1 No, I do not forgive you.

2 No, I don't ever want to see your face again.

3 I don't have any feelings for you.

And then maybe a couple screams of "you're a fucking jackass". As I was walking back to the den, where Mako resides on my couch, I heard the door slam and a call of "Korra!"

To which Mako replied with a tired, but still menacingly low growl, "Mine."

The second Gavin saw Mako, knocked out and whimpering for me, his face turned to outrage. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" He screamed.

Mako jolted off of the couch, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest yelling, "Korra!" as he shot up. Gavin glared, as did I (except I'm sure mine looked more like a mask of pain and hurt). As a precaution I took a few steps back to which Mako frowned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Gavin gripped my arm and turned us away from Mako, whose eyes looked like they were seeing clearly for the first time in hours. "Why is he here?" Gavin growled.

"I don't know! Did you not notice the broken lock on our door?!" I asked, my anger rising with Gavin's.

Gavin gaped at me, turned back to look at the devil that is Mako Anderson, and then back to me. Then he ran off to inspect the door. When I turned to Mako, he was grinning widely. I had half a mind to smack it off.

"Now that you're sane, would you kindly _get the hell out of my apartment?!_" I scream to him.

His grin fades to complete despair. "But... But... I thought..."

"You thought? That's a surprise! You weren't thinking at all! You were like the hulk! Running into my house, _breaking down my door_, and holding me captive! Not to mention you crying your eyes out each time I got out of your arms."

"I can explain all of it!" He argues.

"Okay, go ahead, now." I glare at him and raise my eyebrows.

He looks around timidly, like a trapped animal. "You just need to give me ti-"

"Time. Right. The stuff you're giving me none of?" I say angrily, getting up and pacing.

"Korra, you don't understand, it literally hurts to be away from you for this long." He pleaded.

"It's not my fault you left in the middle of the night, just to meet some chick!" I yell back at him. '_This is getting out of hand' _I start to think to myself _'he can't expect me to welcome him with open arms. That asshole!'_

"What are you talking about, Korra?!" He raises his voice, now almost-yelling. I go to the coffee table and pick up the one magazine I didn't burn; the one that Asami needed for the exclusive article. I shoved it in his face and sat back down with a huff.

I expected him to sputter and beg. I _definitely _didn't think he would start laughing. "Korra!" He laughed. "This is from _years _ago!" I looked at him like he had two heads. "No, really! Look at the damn picture, Korra! How in the world would I have gotten to London this morning?!"

I snatched the picture back and sure enough, I could spot Big Ben peaking over the roof of the restaurant. I clutched it tightly, sighing heavily. "Just… can you go, please?"

His face turned from amused to sadness in a millisecond. "But… it's-"

"Old, right. That doesn't mean I'm still okay with your… your _obsession _with me." I say, shaking my head. "Please leave." I continue.

He drops his head into his hands. He gets up shakily and I walk him to the door. "I'll always be here for you, Korra, I promise. But… I'll leave you alone… but never be afraid to call or text or-"

"I understand." I say quickly. I step up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek lightly. As I close the door, I see him holding his cheek.

~TCMB~

Work sucks.

Ever since I left Mako at my doorstep, everything I've done has sucked terribly.

I don't know if I should be guilty, happy, or sad.

I never thought to be angry until now. I watch stealthily as Mako smiles jokingly at his newest (blonde and busty!) conquest. His eyes keep flickering to me, so I know that he's doing this for my benefit, and I almost feel bad for the poor girl.

"Katie, can you _please _take table seven for me?" I let her hear my desperation. She gives me a weird look and looks at the table. Realization dawns on her face and she nods her head quickly.

"Of course. For the record, he's a total asshole, Korra." She says, walking off to his table.

"Yeah… I know." I whisper to no one in particular. I go off to Katie's old table, cleaning it off just before another man comes to sit down, he looks vaguely familiar. "Hi!" I smile brightly. "My name is-"

"Korra." I look up and eye him suspiciously. He really _was _familiar.

"…yes?"

He lets out a small huff of a laugh. "I should've known you wouldn't recognize me. After all, I am just the man who _'owns the company _below _your 'boyfriends'."_

I nearly choke on air. "Oh my-" I slap my forehead. "I'm… so sorry about that. He's sort of-"

"-A manipulative bastard. I know." He chuckles darkly.

I give him a small smile. "So, can I-" I'm interrupted by a banging on a table. I jump a little and look over to see what had made the noise. Mako's fist was shaking on the table and was glaring at Katie intently. "You do that." He seethed.

Katie practically sprinted over to me. "He's requested you."

I look at her with despair. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, but he's angry! Like, seriously!" She says nervously.

I nod stiffly and stalk over to Mako's table, keeping my eyes down. "Can I help you?" I ask, not even trying to sound happy.

"Yes, some eye contact would be great." Mako says with false sweetness.

I give him a glare, "Says the king of eye-contact." I growl.

"Wait-" a nasal voice brings my attention to the blonde bimbo. "-Do you two, like, know each other?" She asks looking at us like we're crazy.

I return the look.

But Mako ("Mr. Charmer") just smiles and says, "She's no one, Rose."

_Ouch._

What happened to _"Korra, you don't understand. It literally hurts to be away from you for this long." _Or _"I'll always be here for you, Korra, I promise"_?

I let him see the evident hurt on my face as I walk away, not missing _'Rose's' _comment, "What a bitch, she didn't even take our order."

I ask Tyler, a co-worker, to get their orders and tell them I'll be back. I go into the employee bathroom.

5 minutes and several tears later I come out of the bathroom to find Tyler had set up the tray to bring to them. I grab the tray and bring it out to them.

I see Mako searching for me as I open the kitchen doors, and as soon as we make eye contact he starts laughing, as does the girl. I roll my eyes as Mako states loudly, "Ugh, I'm so glad you're older, I'm so tired of younger girls being all over me! Plus your blonde hair surpasses all other colors. And brown eyes… total turn on. You're perfect Rose." I set my jaw and grip Mako's coffee tightly. I set my tray down on the table, not caring when Rose's water spilled. I gripped Mako's coffee in my hand tightly.

"You listen to me, Mako Anderson. You can't go around telling people that _you _left _me. _You can't convince yourself that you choose the bachelor life over me. All I know is that yesterday, you came to me, crying your eyes out and begging for me to come back to you. So, just for you Mako Anderson, here's a _greatly needed_ wake up call!" I screamed as I dump his coffee on his head. The restaurant gasps and my manager starts screaming at me. "And for you, _'Rose', _Life's not a fucking garden so don't be a fucking ho!" I yell and I walk out of the restaurant with my manager screaming behind me.

Well, I can say good-bye to work.

-TMCB-

I was on my way back to the apartment. I _had _gotten fired from my job at the coffee shop, but I had just gotten a new one from a book store just 4 blocks from the apartment.

Suddenly, a black car pulls up next to me, the back two doors open and two men clad in all black step out.

Black tie, black shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black sunglasses. This doesn't look good…

"Um…" I stutter as they head directly towards me. "Do I know you?" I ask timidly.

"Ma'am, we need you to come with us." One of them said in a formal voice.

"Wha-"

A burly boy's face appears from the back seat window, "Korra, it's Mako, we really need you to come with us."

It took me a moment to realize that this boy was in fact Mako's little brother. "Um.. I really-"

"Please." He said with scared eyes. He wasn't much older than me.

"Okay…" I say hesitantly before the men guide me to the car.

This better not be a joke.

**HI! I want you ALL to go to my blog now! LIKE RIGHT NOW. The address is .com **

**mary**

**claire**

**warren**

**.**

**blogspot**

**.**

**com**

**((no spaces and replace dots with periods)) GO NOW.**

**I will have all of my new story ideas and posters and you guys can post comments. You guys should draw fan art for my stories that I can put on the posters. DO IT! All of you artists! TMCB FANART!**

**I'm also thinking about putting Waking up with a smile up for adoption. If you're interested contact me through PM or my email maryclairewarren or mary Claire warren ((replace at with the at symbol and take out the spaces.) **

**CHECK MY BLOG YOU FANGIRLS AND BOYS. **

**also if none of the address' come up PM me and ill tell you. Fanfiction's a bitch when it comes to links. remeber**

**mary  
claire  
warren**

blogspot

com 


	6. Letting him lead me into the dark

**Korra POV**

Everyone in the car was staring at me like I was a lifeline. I felt uncomfortable at all of the attention that was being given to me.

"Sit in the middle please, Miss. Melenoski."

"Seatbelt please, Miss. Melenoski."

"Miss Melenoski, are you feeling alright?"

The last question nearly sent me off the edge, _"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY YOU IDIOTS!" _I mentally screamed. But I just nodded and faced Mako's brother. "Um… why exactly do you need me?" I ask, uncomfortably shifting in my seat.

His scared eyes shifted to mine, "There's a…. situation. I-I- just... I don't know! Dylan's the one who… I just..." he sighed heavily and looked to the man in the front seat who was staring back, his sunglasses hanging around his neck.

"Mr. Anderson is preparing to make a very rash, monumental, and for a lack of better words, idiotic mistake, and it all has something to do with you." 'Dylan' said.

"What do you mean by 'mistake'?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

He looked to the floor and Bolin stiffened next to me. "We're… he's... he's holding a pistol to his head." Dylan admitted softly.

My entire body stopped working for a second. "WHAT?!" I scream in his face. "WHAT DOES THIS…? WHY... WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME? THAT IDIOT I BARELY KNOW HIM. WHY ME?!" I scream, hyperventilating.

"Miss. Melenoski, please, if you keep breathing like this you will faint and we need you awake for this." The big man next to me informed. He was a big—HUGE—African American man. And when I say huge, I mean all muscle. I dug my nails into my knees and tried to regulate my breathing.

"Answer me!" I wheeze.

"Miss…" He growled in frustration. "He's in love with you!" Dylan yelled. I flinched at the loudness of his voice. The huge man next to me growled and leaned forward to Dylan, who was looking guilty.

"'_No harm will be brought to Korra-Miss. Melenoski- If I find that anything has happened to her—even a scrape on her perfect knee—you all will be fired. You will not approach her unless __absolutely necessary__. Do you understand?'_" The large man quoted reverently. I stared at him in confusion.

"I know. I'm sorry, Miss. Melenoski." Dylan interrupted my thoughts.

"It-" I started but the car, which was previously going well above the speed limit, stopped.

I nearly smashed my face through the seat in front of me, but the huge man next to me held my shoulder. "Who _are _you?" I ask.

"No time for questions, Miss. Melenoski." He says, panic stricken eyes meeting mine. "It's time for you to save a life."

My eyes match his as soon as we're out of the car and I see at least 100 people standing in front of Mako's mansion. I recognize them as some of the staff I had seen a few days ago. Soon, they all start staring at me with the 'you're my way of surviving' look and I duck my head. They pretty much throw me into the house, with only the large man with me in the house.

The man's deep voice called out, "Mr. Anderson!?"

There was an eerie silence until a gravelly voice answered. "Leave, Cade. I already told you, it's a lost cause."

It took a minute for me to realize it was Mako's voice. 'Cade' nudged me and motioned up the stairs. I followed the directions Cade gave me and we ended up in the familiar place of his room. Cade told me to wait there, very quietly.

He knocked on the door, answered with a groan, "Open it and I'm gone Cade, I swear. And I haven't finished the will yet so just give me a couple minutes. Then you should give her a call. Do you think giving her half the company and the house will be enough? Or should I add in the house in Brazil?" I gaped at the door, tears threatening to spill over.

"Mr. Anderson, please, I think she'll care more about your life than your money." Cade pleaded.

"Well I don't know about now, but she definitely didn't date me _for _my money. She was _so _perfect." he cried.

"You're not sane at the moment, Mr. Anderson; you're having thought disorders and hallucinations. You know that, please sir." He tried one last time.

"Cade, I know this may seem like part of the Psychosis, but believe me, this is the first sane thing I've done in the past year." He grumbled and I hear him loading the gun.

"STOP!" I shriek, my voice cracking beyond control.

There was a horrifically long silence and for a second I thought my scream had blocked out the sound of a gunshot. Until I heard his broken voice.

"Korra?" He whispered, sounding as if his face was pressed against the door.

I bit my lip and leaned heavily against the door. "Yes." I choked out.

"Cade leave." Mako gritted.

Cade looked at me and hesitantly backed away, as if he knew he had to follow orders but they contradicted others.

I heard the door unlock and I opened it quickly. As soon as I saw his Armani suit covered body, I launched myself at him. "YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, ASSHOLE! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH? WE'VE BARELY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING TO ME? YOU ASS-" I stopped once I realized what was happening.

Mako was crying, silently, chanting my name, nuzzling my neck, squeezing me _hard_. My breath hitched in my throat and I let him hug me. My eyes landed on the desk, bullets scattered over the floor around it, the gun lying on the chair. I sucked in a breath.

After a few, staggered, rough breaths I realized that I, too, was crying. "You're crazy." I whisper.

"I am for you." He agreed. "But also in a more literal sense." He admitted. I tried to pull back to see his face, but he wouldn't allow it. He growled lightly (at me!) as he said, "Don't deprive me from you." He said in a low, ragged voice.

I grimace and sigh, "Why would you do this over me? We haven't even known each other for longer than a month. You're about to throw away your life for a girl? A girl that was pretty much a 'meet 'n' fuck?' How can one person be so stupid?" I growl at him myself, returning his hostile behavior.

"I know you don't understand me, and I know I'm being terribly selfish, but I can't leave you alone. I can't stay away. People sometimes describe it as 'love'… but I'm not entirely sure I'm capable of that emotion. But you… _you _Korra bring out the absolute best in me. I can't remember the last time I've slept without nightmares but that night you slept with me-"referring to the actual sleeping. "-was the first night I had gone without nightmares. I can't remember a time that I have gone through such pain in the _lack _of someone's presence." He sighed and rubbed his face against my hair once more. "But just to feel you in my arms and to breathe in your scent makes all the pain go away. It's like living your whole life with an elephant sitting on your lungs, but one day he's gone and you can finally breathe. Don't you understand, Korra? You're my _air._"

I stood in his arms, stunned beyond belief. _'Surely he isn't sane. There's no way a man of his profession and... Utter attractiveness could love- or at least as much as he could- me.' _I shifted my stiff legs, feeling in desperate need to run away while I still could; while the love I felt starting to eat at my heart was still kept under control.

As if he felt my hesitation, he pulled me impossibly closer and lifted me so my legs were wound around his waist and his face could still be buried in my hair, breathing my scent like… well, like it was air. I gritted my teeth. "When you left me in the early hours of the morning, I felt played. I felt like you used me-" Mako tried to interrupt me but I continued with haste, "But more importantly, I felt like I let you." I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. "I felt like the dirty whore all of your followers and business colleagues thought I was." I sighed and confessed my recent revelation, "But _you _don't think I'm a whore." I said, rubbing my nose against his black blazer. He nodded both fervently and reverently, agreeing wholeheartedly. "You… you love me—or at least as much as you can." Once again, he nodded. I sighed and nodded also, agreeing to nothing.

"So…" He started, actually beginning to pull his head away from my neck, the cold draft from the open door making me shiver. "You… You love me…?" He asked hopefully.

I dropped my head once again. "No." He whimpered and pulled me to him, as if I just signed his death warrant. "But, I'm falling." I admit quietly.

I could feel his beam on my neck. "So…" he started once again. "You're… willing to-"

"Try. Yes. I gu- Maybe… I..." I closed my eyes. "Yes."

The next thing I know he's practically dancing around his bedroom, carrying me along with him. "I knew it!" he nearly giggled.

"But-" I said loud enough so he would hear me through his ecstasy, which immediately stopped- as if he thought I was about to revoke my previous answer. "But, you have to tell me everything. I need to know about your Psychotic… being… and why you left so early. I want to know if you're a mob boss… or an undercover agent… or whatever!" I threw my hands up in the air, "I just want to know you." He nodded in agreement, and I could feel the next round of dancing coming. "Also, I'm not having sex with you until I can positively trust you." I say and his shoulders sag.

I feel his faint whisper tickle my ear, "Are… are you going to have… relations with… other men?" He asks brokenly.

"God, no!" I scream, whacking his back, offended. "Unless you're having sex with your bimb-"

"I'm not! I swear on your grave- and that's not something I will ever take lightly" He says committed, a darkness I had seen in his eyes before, taunting me. "And I will tell you everything I promise, all in due time."

"Soon." I command.

"Soon." He agrees.

My brain was still telling me to hit the roads now. _NOW. _I needed to go while he was safe, while _I _was safe. Mako Anderson is dangerous, and in desperate need of help, which he refuses. And now I've just realized:

I'm letting him drag me into the dark.

**Well woahhhh! Mako has WHAT NOW!? I will go into depth about it soon but if you want to research his sickness it is called Psychosis. Very cray mans. **

_**IMPORTANT READ ME OR DIE**_

**SO…. I have uploaded a youtube video (yes, I know, be proud) If you look up my name (Mary Claire Warren) in the search bar, then click my name ((my picture is the stupid looking, fat 10 year old girl with glasses that used to be yours truly)) and then click the video "Blue Eyed Angel". It's my new idea for fanfiction. A sneak peak, summary, and POSTER are on my blog, which is…**

**Mary Claire spot.c o m ((no spaces and a period.)) SO PLEASE go to my youtube channel SUBSCRIBE if you want me to make more promos for my fanfictions and leave comments! COMMENTS FUEL MY BRAIN AND MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. **

**SO, if you are a TRUE Warrior you do this. **

**Go to my youtube channel, LIKE and FAVORITE and COMMENT on it ((you must do all of them)) and you MUST SUBSCRIBE to my channel**

**THEN you have to go to my blog ( mary Claire spot.c o m)) (link in my profile)) and CHECK OUT THE TABS: BLUE EYED ANGEL and PEOPLE CHANGE AND THINGS MONEY CAN'T BUY TO SEE THE MARVOLOUS POSTERS then COMMENT ON THE POSTS YOU LOVE.**

**MAKE FAN ART. BUSINESS SUIT MAKO. WAITRESS KORRA. BAD BOY MAKO. BEST FRIEND BOLIN. BITCH-JENNIFER AND AWESOME SHIT LIKE THAT! IF THEY'RE GOOD THEY MAY BECOME A PART OF THE NEW POSTERS I MAKE! SEND THEM TO MY EMAIL OR BLOG ( mary Claire warren gmail.c o m) link in profile**

**REVIEW ON THIS STORY! FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IT!**

**So…. How many of you are true warriors? Review down below and tell me and I will recognize ALL of the TRUE warriors next chapter. And…. I shall grant one wish (as long as it's reasonable…) of yours. DO IT NOW. **


	7. I am an Anchor

**Korra POV**

Mako's head was currently buried in my stomach. He had pulled up the fabric of my shirt up to just below my bra, his face digging into my flesh; snuggling it like a baby would to his blanket. I was raking my fingers through his silky, smooth hair as he purred (Yes, _purred!_). It had been hours since his… outburst and it was already dark outside. My phone had vibrated multiple times from it's place on the floor, beside the door. But every time I had tried to get up to pick it off the ground, Mako had cried into my skin, dug his nails into my stomach, and whimpered, begging me to stay with him 'just a little longer'. My eyes were getting heavy, but every time I started to fall asleep Mako would lay his cheek on my stomach so he was facing me and grab my hand to pull it to the top of his head, signaling that he wanted me to continue stroking his hair.

_Mako Anderson, New York's "sexiest" billionaire, was needy._

I was on the verge of screaming. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mako answered with "She's mine, leave us alone!"

"Mr. Anderson?! Thank God! Someone call Bolin—NOW!" A somewhat familiar voice shouted back to someone. The door was kicked in and my head shot up from its drowsy position. My hands stilled in Mako's hair, causing him to growl at the door, in an animalistic way. I sat up straighter, Mako's head fell into my jean covered lap. He whimpered and dug his nose into my lap (very awkwardly), searching for the heat that his head used to be engulfed in. Dylan and Cade were standing at the door, their eyes wide and relieved. "Mr. Anderson, we need to take you to see Doctor Vance."

"It wasn't a psychotic outbreak." Mako muttered.

"Mako," I soothed, "I think they're right. You should go see a doctor."

His eyes snapped to me, "You think so?" He looked pained. "W-why? Did I do something wrong?" He says, looking like an chastised child.

"You almost killed yourself, Mako. You could… there's a chance that you'd try again." I say sadly.

"But, now I have a reason for living again." He said, confused as to why I would think he'd try again.

I closed my eyes and sighed, nodding like he was being rational. I didn't have the heart or the energy to explain to him that I might not always be around. "I just think that going to the doctor would be good, just to make sure everything's alright." I say, trying to be convincing. I see Dylan silently encouraging me in the corner of my eye. When I saw Mako's obvious hesitance I added, "I'll go with you."

He looked up, surprised. "Really?" I saw the trace of a smile growing on his face. When I nodded, he squealed like a little child in a candy store.

_Mako Anderson, New York's "sexiest" billionaire, was needy and childish._

"Why don't you take a shower?" I ask sweetly, giving him a small smile.

His smile disappeared, though. "Nooooo" He whimpered. "Come with me." He said, looking distraught and not one bit sexual or alluring.

Dylan and Cade chuckled, but were silenced when I glared at them. "I'll be right here, I promise."

He looked as if he was going to cry. "But… but… I thought you said-" He started hyperventilating.

"Hey! Stop that! Mako-" I said sternly so he looked at me. "I'll go, but this is just for cleaning." I said softly. He nodded taking my hand when I offered it to help him get up. "Slowly, you don't want to get a head rush." I said. He nodded once more as he led me to the giant, modern bathroom. I told him to sit on the steps that led to the tub as I went to talk to Dylan and Cade quickly. He protested but I convinced him with a kiss on the cheek, to which he smiled like an idiot.

I shut the door to the bathroom and glared at Dylan and Cade. They shrunk underneath my gaze. "What the hell is wrong with him?!" I whisper-screamed at them, not wanting Mako to hear.

"It's.. it's honestly not our story to tell." Dylan said, still looking at the ground.

"Then you can at least tell me what this psycho-whatever is that he keeps mentioning!"

Dylan and Cade look uneasily at each other. "We will… when he's in his appointment with Doctor Vance. Right now he needs you to help him." They explain hurriedly.

"Korra?!" Mako's worried voice shouted through the door. I glared at the two men in front of me for a second before storming towards the door, and flinging it open, only to have Mako gather me into his arms the second my foot was through the doorframe. "I missed you" He whispered, his voice sounding traumatized, as though I had left him for days on end.

I give him a meek smile and tell him to strip down to his boxers. He does so quickly, not batting an eye. I was thankful that he wasn't making a joke out of this- nor was he thinking this to be a sexual experience. "Mako, would you start the bath water, please?" I ask, distracted by picking out the softest towel I could find in the gigantic closet.

I heard him shift in his position, quietly hovering about 2 feet from my side. I just wanted to give us a little space, knowing I'd have to return to my apartment soon so I could actually sleep. He shyly answered, "I.. I think you'd be a whole lot better at that than me."

I grabbed a royal blue MicroCotton towel with gold monograms. I stood so quickly, an identical blanket fell from the closet onto the floor. I bent down to pick it up, and gasped as I saw the monograms on this one.

The first had in a beautiful, golden and elegant font, "~_**Mako~**_"

But it was the one that fell out that made me stop.

"_**~Korra~**_," In the same golden, elegant font.

Once I folded it back, he gave me a sheepish smile, tentative and hesitant. I tried to reassure him with a smile, but the thought of him already having my name on his towels freaks me out a little. It's not like I'm about to just move out of my apartment and run into Mako's arms, my suitcases in tow, and live in the mansion with him. Though with this level of mental insanity, anything's a possibility.

I started the water, making it the perfect temperature between hot and warm. He slowly slid in the tub, still in his boxers. I poured water over his head with a plastic cup and washed his hair slowly, enjoying every moan and hum of happiness I received.

Once we were finished, I ordered him to change, because his suit smelled like old copper, sweat, and my perfume. Believe me when I say, it's not a good smell.

I walked out the door to allow him to change in peace, (though he begged me to help him), but I was surprised to have a pair of burly arms engulf me. I recognized the build of Mako's brother. "I'll never be able to repay you for this." He said softly, but I could tell he had been crying. I patted his back a little awkwardly, but he looked at me thankfully, and quietly whispered a "Thank you."

When Mako returned, he was wearing sweatpants and a long-sleeved tee shirt. I had never seen him dressed down before, and it was quite refreshing. Bolin glared at him as he stalked over. He punched him on the right side of his chest. "YOU IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? HUH!? DID YOU THINK I COULD MAINTAIN THE BUSINESS ALONE? DAD- AND MOM'S- LEGACY WOULD BE RUINED! ALL BECAUSE YOU KILLED YOURSELF OVER A GIRL TELLING YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE?! WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE? CARSON AND EMMA!? THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! MY GOD, MAKO, SHE'S JUST A GIRL! IT'S NOT LIKE THERE AREN'T MORE JUST LIKE HER! COME ON MAN! WHAT THE HELL!? " Bolin screamed at his brother, referring to me as if I wasn't there. I didn't take offense, though. I agreed completely, killing himself over a silly little 5 second relationship would've been awful- for everyone. For me; it would've been my fault, after all. For Bolin: he'd probably lose the company. And for these other people, Emma and Carson, too.

Mako glared murderously at Bolin, setting his jaw in a strict lock. "You don't know _anything _about her." He growled.

Bolin searched his eyes and his softened. "I know, bro. I just.. I.." He pinched in brow in a very Mako-like action. "I would've missed you, man." He said, hugging Mako tightly.

Mako's eyes suddenly lost their glaze, and he hugged Bolin back tightly, he nervously asked, "Are you actually going to tell Carson and Emma?"

Bolin narrowed his eyes, "Yes. Emma has already lost a child, Mako. She loves you and she definitely needs to know. Plus, Carson will probably be at the hospital."

Mako groaned and started searching the room for me. It took him all of about 3 seconds to locate and shuffle over to me. He was being shy and, once again, childish.

"Where is this Doctor Vance, anyway?" I ask Bolin a few minutes later as Cade leads us to the big, black SUV. Mako climbs up into the car and pulls me into his lap, buckling the seat belt around the two of us. He digs his nose into the crook of my neck, purring softly.

"He's the top psychiatrist in the world, as far as we know," Bolin explains. "Only the best for an Anderson." He said, winking slightly.

I notice how no one in the car is sensing anything peculiar about the position Mako and I are in. "Right." I mutter, laying my head on top of Mako's.

About 10 minutes later, we, Mako, Bolin, Dylan, Cade, and myself, are all standing in Doctor Vance's private office.

Dr. Vance is a rather cute old man with big glasses and white hair. His eyes widen at the amount of people in the room. He gives Mako a smile and says, "Mr. Anderson, hello." He says, eyeing Mako's security team wearily. Dylan and Cade excuse themselves quietly, but we can clearly see them through the window of the room. "Bolin, very nice to see you." He says with a brighter smile. "And who, may I ask, is this fine lady?" Doctor Vance asks, shaking my hand gently.

"Korra Melenoski, Mako's…" I trail off not entirely sure what we are.

"Girlfriend." Mako says with a bit of a frown.

Doctor Vance doesn't notice the hesitation- either that or he pretends not to. "So why, exactly, are we here this fine evening?" He asks.

We all look at each other, each wondering who should say it. I opened my mouth to speak, but Mako beat me to it. "I… I tried to kill myself."

Doctor Vance's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open. "W-wha-…" He stares at Mako in wonder. He shakes his head and quickly recovers, standing straighter and more professional looking. "I mean," He coughs, "Why?"

Mako looks at me sadly. "I messed up, big time, and I thought I lost something _very _important." I watched as Dr. Vance follows Mako's glace towards me.

"Were you in an episode, did you have hallucinations, or thought disorder—or do you know?"

"I was perfectly sane while I made the decision." Mako answers.

"But you weren't later on?"

"I was having hallucinations while writing the will." Mako says quietly.

"Of your father?" Doctor Vance pushes. When Mako shakes his head Dr. Vance asks hesitantly, "…Mother?"

Mako's eyes darken and his pupils dilate. I can see sweat forming on his forehead and his hands start to shake.

"Korra, leave." Bolin says through gritted teeth, shuffling slowly towards Mako.

"No!" Mako screeches, jumping from the table that he's sitting on. "Don't go!" Doctor Vance's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he walks in front of me slowly.

"Mr. Anderson, you're in an episode, do not come any closer." He says.

"She can't leave me again!" Mako pleads. "I need to have her with me! I need to protect her! What if she gets hurt?!"

"I'm not leaving you, Mako. You're fine, and I'm fine, I promise you." I say softly, coming out from behind Doctor Vance and showing him that I'm alright. Mako's rigid posture relaxes and he falls back against the table with a thump and sighs in relief. His eyes slowly regain their usual golden color and his breathing evens out.

"Ms. Melenoski…" Doctor Vance says with wide eyes. "May I speak with you outside please?" He asks as Bolin stands over Mako, who seems to have fallen asleep.

"Yeah…"

As soon as we got out of the room, the doctor immediately started explaining Mako's condition to me.

"Mako Anderson has environmental Schizophrenia. He was diagnosed with Schizophrenia when he was 7, about 2 years after his mother's death. Personally, I think it's because his father physically and emotionally detached himself from everything but business. His children were too much of a constant reminder of his lost love. The thing with Schizophrenia is, it comes with a lot of side-effects. There isn't just one set order of things that's happen with a person with Schizophrenia, it's a personalized disease; everyone's Schizophrenia is different, like a snowflake. In Mako's case… it could be worse. He's bi-polar. His terrible mood swings and anger issues are included with that. He has frequent hallucinations that usually are trying to convince him to do bad things, which is why I'm not surprised that he was having them while he was attempting suicide. People with Schizophrenia develop feelings much more quickly than people with normal brain function. Thought disorder is very usual for Mako, he interprets things- like actions and words- differently than normal people. For example, if a man were to do something as simple as open a door for you, Mako could quite possibly see that as the man flirting with you. Mako is naturally protective and possessive; it also comes with the thought process. We have found that antipsychotic medicine works phenomenally in Mako's case. Though, sadly enough, it can't erase the disease completely. The reason that _you _need to know this is because you are his anchor."

I stared at him for a moment. "His what?"

"Anchor. It's the medical term for a person who grounds a mentally ill person with a look or touch or- in your case- words. You can quite literally take him out of his episode by just saying his name. He's been searching for an Anchor for years. I'm not surprised at his possessive nature. I wouldn't be surprised if he just chained your wrist to his."

I stood looking at this man, wondering if he was kidding or not.

Doctor Vance smiled at me. "I'll just go finish his exam. Wait here, hopefully he's still asleep and we won't need you in the room anymore."

I stood there, my mouth gaping.

I was an anchor.

**hello! So. Nobody loves me, i suppose. No comments on blog nor youtube *dies a lonely death and stops posting on fanfiction* jk. but only because i'm nice. serioiusly. I made a Things Money Can't Buy promo on youtube, just look up my name and like & favorite &comment all you want (though no one wants to) **

**I love you my warriors. Don't forget my blog, or my youtube. Subscribe! **

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow, Subscribe, Comment, Like, Thumbs Up, and SHARE! **


	8. It's not too early

**Korra POV **

It was another rainy day in the lovely town of New York City. Gavin was holding an umbrella above us as we walked to one of the few classes we had together, which was the farthest one away from our apartment.

Gavin huffed from my side, "I just don't see how you're his only grounder." He sulked along the sidewalk, rolling his eyes every time Mako's name was said.

"The correct term is 'anchor'," I say informatively, "and if this subject is annoying you so much then why are we still talking about it?"

"Because that huge guy is following us and my masculinity feels threatened." Gavin pouted. I took a quick glace at Cade, who was looking down at his iPhone, typing furiously, no doubt to Mako to tell him that I have walked 15 steps since the last time Cade texted him.

"That's just Cade." I crinkle my nose from the cold. I blatantly stare at Gavin's blue scarf. I always wear it out, but this morning he got it first. Gavin rolls his eyes and hands it to me, glaring at me playfully. I squeal and grab it, wrapping it around my neck and snuggling my nose into the scarf. I hear Cade cough awkwardly behind us, and I know he's taking our affection the wrong way. I shove my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket. "I'm freezing!" I say, my teeth chattering.

"Well, maybe next time when its 21 degrees, you shouldn't wear ripped up jeans." Gavin rolls his eyes.

I gape at him, "How dare you?! They're DESTROYED jeans, not ripped!" I yell at him, gaining the attention of everyone around us. I pulled the sunglasses (that weren't necessary, counting that the sun hadn't shown itself all day)

Gavin snickered, "Yell at me anymore and your body guard might tackle me." He says, looking back and taking in Cade's questioning glare. My phone starts vibrating. I look down and the contact says, "Soon-to-be-love-of-your-life". I roll my eyes at the picture of Mako that he preset. It was of him and me, in the car on the way back from Dr. Vance's.

_Mako had tried to pull me into his lap but I refused, so he buckled his seat belt around himself, but added me in it too. Luckily, I'm small for my age, so I fit in comfortably, but I worried for his comfort. He snatched my phone from my left pocket, typing in something that I couldn't see. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked him, craning my neck to see what he was doing. _

"_I'm putting my name into you phone, silly." He says with a smirk. Hopefully, this was the start of his old self, returning. He held the phone away from himself, a serious expression crossing his face, and I hear the familiar snap of the camera go off. I laugh quietly. "What?" He asked, confusion seeping into his tone. _

"_You're just so serious." I giggle. _

_He smiles stupidly, "I like that noise." He says, a brilliant, childish smile gracing his face._

"_What?" I ask, smiling along with him. _

"_that… little laugh. I don't know the word, but it's adorable and I want to hear it again." He said smiling. "How can I?" _

"_Don't be so serious all the time!" I say, laughing again. _

_He nods determinedly, "I can do that." He says, taking the phone and taking another picture, this time making another face, and I burst out laughing at his face, which turned into another brilliant smile as he set it as his contact picture. _

I shivered once more and silenced my phone, letting it ring but not picking up. Cade probably just told him that I was shivering and then Mako would make me go buy a parka. Gavin shook his head, "You know if you don't pick that up he's going to start calling non-stop. Or worse, he'll call the police. Or the Army. Or the national guard."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and rolled my eyes, already knowing who it was. "Or Cade." I groan, taking the phone Cade was holding out for me. "Hello, Mako dearest." I say playfully.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He growled.

"Clothing." I answer smartly, smirking lightly.

He growled again in frustration, "Go back to your apartment _right now _and change."

I pout, "No, I'll be late to class." I say, still walking along wit Gavin.

"I'll have Cade drive you." He says dismissively.

I groan, "In four o'clock traffic? I don't think so!"

I hear silence on the other line, and I almost continued my argument but he intercepts, "I'm guessing you won't be up for a police escort?" He asks playfully.

I laugh the tension gone. "How about this. I'll wear this outfit- and any other I want to- but _you _can pick me up from class and take me to lunch and… lay your claim or whatever." I laugh as Gavin looks at me strangely.

"Lay my claim? Is this a sex offer?" Mako asks huskily.

I flush, gritting my teeth, "Absolutely not! You know my rules!" I say, huffing.

He laughs, "I know, I know. Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour and a half- be ready to be claimed, little one." He says with a dark chuckle.

I roll my eyes, "Bye, Mako."

"I love you." He says in a more serious tone, quietly.

I sigh, knowing I can't give him the answer he so desperately wants. "I know."

He sighs also, "Good Bye, my love." And he hangs up quickly.

I groan and toss Cade his phone, walking into the literature building, Gavin in tow.

As we walk in we hear quiet whispers of, "why the hell is _he _here?" and "Isn't he a billionaire or something?"

I raise an eyebrow at Gavin and he shrugs, "Do you think it's your boyfriend?" He asks, craning his neck to try to see the man who is being huddled by people—and guards.

I chuckle at the inside joke, "No, my boyfriend's a _billionaire_." And it strikes me. I gape at the undefined figure. "Why the _hell _Is he here?" I ask, grabbing Gavin's hand and pulling his up to the back of the classroom, the highest spot on the raised platform.

"Who is it?" Gavin asks, and I look over to Cade who is speaking into his radio, and texting at the same time.

"Mako's rival or something." I say as I grab my phone from my bag and send a text to Mako.

_To: Soon-to-be-love-of-your-life_

_From: Korra_

_Creepy 'millionaire' guy from the party in my class- I thought he was your age? _

I get a reply in seconds.

_To: Korra_

_From: Soon-to-be-love-of-your-life_

_I know. Cade has updated me. Do not approach or talk to him, and do not leave the building without Cade. I don't know what he's up to, but it's not anything good. _

I jump as the teacher walks into the room and shouts, "Okay, class, settle down!"

I spent the entire class staring at 'whatever the millionaire creepy guy's name is', actually worried about Mako's warning.

At the end of class, Gavin sprinted out, as he did every Tuesday and Thursday, because he had another class all the way across town. I contemplated waiting for Cade to come and get me, but I decided to go ahead and meet him at the front of the building. I sent Mako a text, telling him that I had gotten out.

_To: Soon-to-be-love-of-your-life_

_From: Korra_

_Just got out of class. I'm meeting Cade at the front of building._

I sighed and tossed my phone into my satchel. I started to stand, but I found myself toe-to-toe with none other than the 'creepy millionaire' himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You got a problem, pretty boy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me, amused. He ignored my question and gave a quick nod to his line of guards, who were all standing in the front of the classroom, scaring off the rest of the students. "I heard you got back with the psycho-billionaire." He said, scanning the classroom.

I glared at him from behind the sunglasses I had just put on, raising an eyebrow. "You better shut the hell up if you know what's good for you, buddy." I say, sticking a finger into his chest, making his bodyguards all step forward.

He laughed loudly this time. "About what? Everybody knows that _something's _wrong with that asshole… but nobody actually knows except for his good-for-nothing brother… and _you_." He said, tilting his head. "Do you know how much someone would pay for a story like that?" He asked, stepping forward.

I stepped forward, making him step back. "Money is nothing to me so you can just shut the fuck up about _that _shit." I growl. "And I have somewhere to be, creepy guy, so I'm just going to go now, if you'll allow me the pleasure of _not_ being in your presence." I say, walking down the steps hastily, stopping in front of the line of guards who were blocking the stairwell. I laugh. "What now? Are you guys going to gang rape me? You do realize Mako will come running in here at any moment, pissed off and freaking out? And when he finds _you _blocking _him _from _me_… you're dead. In the business and physical sense. If I were you, I'd back off." I seethed, smirking when I see the body guard's straight face falter, but I stand my ground.

"Mr. Verona, you better get the hell away from her." I hear a deep voice growl from the door.

A huge smile grows on my face and I turn to the door. "Ah, Cade, my friend, my pal, my body guard-ish man!" I say shoving past the remaining guard, and skipping over to Cade's side, noticing how he positions his jacket so his gun is visible. I gape at it. Mako's guards literally carried around guns.

'Mr. Verona' glared at Cade and finally rolled his eyes, "Fine go back to your psycho boyfriend. Don't come crying to me when he nearly kills you in a psychotic outbreak... or your friend… Gavin, was it?" He smirked, following his team, who were filing past us.

I gape after him. Panic rose in my stomach as I looked up to Cade. "H-how… how did he know about Gavin?" I ask in a small voice, afraid it would crack. From down the hall I heard a growl of frustration and quick footsteps. Suddenly, I was pulling backwards and turned around into a hard chest.

"How the _hell _did he get to her?" Mako growled, tightening his arms around me, making me squeak.

"He had the building security not let anyone in during this class who had…" He glanced at me, "…who's a body guard for someone else."

I felt Mako pause and then nod his head, which was on top of mine. He sighed, pulling me back and looking me over, probably checking for scars, "Are you alright?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded, not trusting my voice anymore. How did he know about Gavin? _My_ best friend?

"Tahno has overstepped the boundaries once again, Cade. I don't want her anywhere near him ever again, I don't give a damn about this stupid building!" HE seethes. "And you," He narrows his eyes at me, ", were told not to go anywhere without Cade." He clenched his teeth.

"Well, I didn't think that it was worth waiting 10 minutes just for him to get me, then walking by myself." I defend, ignoring the way he was stroking my hair.

Mako rolled his eyes and pulled me along, tucked under his arm. "We'll talk about this later, but right now, there are people waiting for us."

I furrowed my brow and pouted a little, "I thought we were going by ourselves." I whined.

Mako grinned down at me and kissed the top of my head softly, "There are some people I want you to meet." He chuckled mysteriously. I furrowed my brow again. Who? It couldn't be his parents… I already had met his brother… who was left? Business associates? Grandparents? Wasn't it too early to meet grandparents?

I guess I should've known that Mako wouldn't take things slow with us.

Cade got into his black SUV, and I was about to follow him, but Mako pulled me back. We started nearing a _really _nice sports car. My eyes widen. "Please don't tell me…"

He grinned widely once again. "Yup," Mako looked down at me with mirth in his eyes, "It's a 2013 Chevy Camaro ZL1 Convertible." He stated proudly.

"But what about your other car? The Coin Algebra or whatever." I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Coin Algebra?" He gave me a quizzical look, "You mean The Koenigsegg Algera?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

He burst out laughing while opening the door for me, still laughing as he walked around the car to get in. "Oh, sweet girl, I need to teach you a thing or two about cars."

I shook my head playfully, keeping quiet most of the ride.

When we got outside the restaurant I got a call from Gavin, I gave Mako the 'one second' look and he nodded, going inside, leaving me with Cade. I was surprised that he left without any persuasion.

"Gavin, what?" I snap into the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, Ms. Sunshine, I see your boyfriends vulgar personality has rubbed off on you." He stated dryly.

I laughed. "Thanks, Gav. But seriously, I'm sort of busy, what's wrong?" I asked playfully.

"Well, let's just say I met a girl today and I won't be home tonight…" He said in a knowing voice.

I squealed, scaring the hell out of Cade. "OH MY GOD! REALLLYYY?!" I screamed into the phone.

"Korra, don't get excited. It's a one-night stand, I promise you. Her personality is almost as bad as Mr. Billionaire."

"She's hot, possessive, cute, desperately in love with you, and needy?" I gasp in fake shock.

"Well," He starts, sighing, "Minus the possessive, I think so."

"Well, Gavin, I'll be back in an hour or so, so when I get there you will tell me EVERY. SINGLE. DEATAIL." I say demandingly.

"Fine, fine." He said, sounding distracted. "I got to go, Kor, but I'll see you when you get home." He says quickly, hanging up.

"Well, then." I mutter, tossing my phone back in my purse.

Cade gives me an amused look and leads me into the restaurant, where the hostess is fanning herself with a menu, talking to a waitress who is practically drooling. One blonde and skinny, the other curvy with black hair. I almost laughed at the sight they were. I walk up to them, clearing my throat. The hostess (the curvy one) looks at me apologetically, still fanning herself. "Sorry, but that totally hot billionaire just walked in here." She says, ending in a squeal.

I look back at Cade and wink at him. "Wow… really?" I say, somewhat sarcastically, but they don't pick up on it.

They nod, the waitress has her hand on her heart. "I almost passed out when Mako Anderson sat down with this couple that are IN. MY. SECTION." She squealed again. I almost covered my ears. I raised my eyebrow at her as she continued. "I mean, even though I heard about his girlfriend and all… but he has to be tired of her… I mean the whole brunette thing must just be a phase. And look at _me_. How could he ever resist? I'm going to steal him right out from under her sorry ass." She said, quirking her own eyebrow and grinning evilly.

I raise both my eyebrows, "Really? Huh, I kind of liked the thought of them together." I say, sarcasm in full swing, ignoring Cade's chuckles. "And as much as I _love _talking to you two, I think my boyfriend is anxious to see me." I say as I see Mako walking quickly over to us.

He smiles as I smirk at him, staying in my place, making him walk the distance. "Hey, baby, I missed you." He said, earning the attention of the two girls beside me, their eyes widening and switching between us.

I just smile at him and grip his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. He groans and kisses me back and I open my eyes to see the gaping mouths of the two whores who thought they could win him over me. "God, Korra, I love you so much." He says as I pull away, not trying to hide the words. The blonde beside us brings a shaky hand up to her mouth.

"Come on, _Mako_, let's go." I say, winking back at the girls before Mako led me to a private room in the back. He seemed nervous as he opened the door to a single table, two people sitting at one side. The waitress was right; it was a couple. The man had dark brown hair and muted green eyes. He was wearing an expensive looking colored shirt and kakis, looking to be in his mid thirties. A woman, looking about the same age, had sandy hair with kind hazel eyes; she was wearing a dress with multi-colored flowers on it. They were both smiling warmly at me. My eyes widened. _It can't be his parents. His parents are gone. He wouldn't do this to you. It's too soon to meet the parents. _"Korra," Mako said slowly, "This is Carson," He gestured to the man, "And Emma." He said, looking at the woman. "They're my adoptive parents."

I turned at gaped at him.

I guess it wasn't too soon to meet the parents.


	9. Into the dark

**HEY! Please read the author note at the end of the chapter (ALL OF IT) it is VERY important. **

I blinked once at Mako, turned my head and blinked twice at his… 'adoptive parents'. "Uh… Hi," I stammer, rocking back and forth on my heels nervously. What was this man thinking?! How long have we known each other again- no, how long have we even been together as a couple?!

The woman- Emma- scowls at Mako, getting up from her chair and walking over to where we still stood, frozen at the door. "Mako, you've scared the poor girl- I thought you said you told her we would be here!" She scolded him, turning him into the chastised child once again. She then turned to me, smiling warmly once again, "Hi, Korra. Like my idiot of a son said, I'm Emma." I didn't miss how her voice didn't .

I switched on my inner actress and smiled convincingly. I've played the girl that boys want to bring home to their mothers before. "It's so nice to meet you both," I said, nodding to Mako's adoptive father, Carson.

And just like that I was pulled into 30 minutes of lying through my teeth and faking ease. The questions varied from my childhood, my friends, and even previous boyfriends, which, (even though I lied about the amount of one night stands, Mako growled lowly at.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I secretly checked it under the table. Seeing that it was my father, I excused myself from the table, giving Mako a reassuring look and scampered off out the private room's door. I answered it quickly. "Dad?"

I hear a sniff and clearing off someone's throat. "Korra… I think it's about time you come for that visit." He croaks.

I grip the phone tightly. "What's wrong." I ask in a way that sounds more like a demand. When all I hear are more sniffles I growl into the phone. "Dad. What's Wrong."

He inhales deeply, letting out a shaky breath. "It's your mother."

And just like that my world darkens.

I sag against the wall. "W-what happened, dad?" I shakily ask.

"Korra… It's something that has… _been _happening." My dad admitted, sounding guilty.

"What?" I whisper, digging my fingernails into my thigh.

I hear a bang and another cry, "Korra, I'm sorry we kept this from you." He says quietly.

"What, dad?" I say, clenching my teeth, getting frustrated.

"Your mother has breast cancer." He cries. "It's bad Korra, real bad." I slide down onto the floor, staying silent. He sniffles as he realizes I won't say anything and continues, "It's been a while now… She begged me not to tell you, you were just so young, and we thought she could fight it off. But… she's not looking good, Kor, you need to come home now." His voice cracked.

I nodded and stammered out an okay, keeping the tears in until I'm able to get to the car. Now, I have to figure out how to tell Mako without him finding out something's wrong. I go to the bathroom to check my expression, and even though my eyes have a little redness around them, my dark eyeliner covers it well. I walk briskly to the private room and go in, stopping near the door. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go attend to some plans I previously made." I say, giving them a convincing smile.

Mako frowns, but Carson and Emma smile and nod, "Of course, we understand, dear, maybe we can continue this at dinner, let's say Wednesday?" Carson suggested kindly.

I smile and nod, even though I know there is a little chance I'll be in New York on Wednesday.

Mako gets up, hugging Emma and shaking Carson's hand before walking over to join me at the door. "Mako, you don't need to-" I start but Mako stops me.

"Of course I do, love." He says, snatching my hand up quickly. I sigh, knowing there's no way I'll get out of New York without him trailing behind me like a stray puppy. I give both Emma and Carson quick hugs and nearly sprint out of the restaurant and into Mako's car. I've barely made it to the side of the car when Mako's hand closed around my wrist. "Woah, woah, woah." He says, pulling me back. "What's going on, Korra?" He asks, a scared look in his eyes. I inhale shakily, try to grit my teeth together to keep from crying (and I fail). I burst into tears and burrow my face into Mako's chest as he crushes me to him, encircling me in his warm embrace.

**Mako POV**

Scared.

It's all my mind can register at the moment. Korra's is the strong one in our relationship. She holds me when the world goes blurry and the floor is pulled from beneath my feet. She's my anchor.

It's then at that moment when my mind stops and I realize that she can't always be the anchor. After all, I am the man in the relationship. This- holding her while she cries- this is what men do. I usher her into the car, reluctantly letting go of her before sprinting to the other side and gripping her hand, trying to figure out what was going on. I start on the way to her apartment, ready to lay in her bed with her until she told me what was wrong, but her choked voice rings out, "No, not there. Albany." She whispers. "I need… I need to go to Albany." She says, more tears flowing down her face as she sniffles loudly.

My hand clenches the wheel tightly, wanting my arms to be around her. "Where your parents are?" I ask worriedly. She releases another sob and nods, burying her face in her hands. I stiffen, praying that her parents are okay. "Are they…?"

She sputters and shakes her head, her entire form shaking. "My… my _mom_." She whimpers and I feel my body starting to shut down. I can't comfort her over that. I can't deal with these problems.

I _can't _be strong for her.

The one time she's shutting down, and I can't be there for her. I clench my fists as my eyesight blurs and I slow the car down.

I'll lose her.

She'll leave me.

If I can't take care of her, what good is there in me? Surely she'll see that and leave me if I don't do this. I can overcome this stupid… disease. I harden my jaw and grip her hand tighter, refusing to go into the darkness.

If she can keep me out of the darkness, I can keep her out too.

**I know! I know! I'm late! *****hides under a rock***** I just got so busy. I haven't slept past 6am in the past 4 weekends thanks to church retreats, college graduations, JCl competitions and so forth… **** This chapter is actually very important, though it feels like a little bit of a filler. We learn that he has awesome adoptive parents, we learn that Korra isn't really a girl that boys want to take home, and… we learn that her mother has cancer. And, she has had it for several years, without saying a word to her daughter (maybe that's why she neglected korra?) **

**Anyway, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story as much as my lovely beta, Lara Casperson, and I are. I hope you guys go check out my newest story- Blue Eyed Angle. Just click my name and go to it :D **

**Also, I put up a new, unrelated to my fanfiction, Legend of Korra video on youtube. If you go to "Legend of Korra- Radioactive" and then scroll down to my name, WALA! There you go! Go and like, subscribe, favorite, and COMMENT! **

**Also, I have agreed to taking in TEN-FIFTEEN story ideas that I will write summaries for- I already have two so go and PM me your idea before it's too late!**

**Here is one example of and idea that I had: **

_**Not Human  
sent in by- Maryclairewarren **_

**Korra couldn't remember what happened when she woke up. She groaned and tried to get up but someone pushed her back down. "No, no, child, you must sleep, the Prince isn't ready to be awakened!" She heard a soft whisper near her. Korra tried to open her eyes, but it was useless, the memories were already flooding back into her brain. **

_**His pitch Black, unseeing eyes. **_

_**Everyone else's beady, red eyes. **_

_**Growls ripping through **__**his**__** perfect chest. **_

_**Stomping from his feet.**_

_**Crying from the girls he shoved past**_

_**Whispers from the crowd that was watching. **_

_**What is this? Are we supposed to fight? Are we supposed to run? What is **__**he **__**searching for?**_

_**The girls he passed were being quickly taken from the room, each captor holding its own… what are they.. what are **__**we**__**? Offerings? Tokens? Each man that dragged the girls away were snarling, obviously upset that their girl didn't get… chosen? I whimpered at the thought. **_

_**I realized my mistake too late though. **_

_**His **__**eyes darted to mine, the sound not going unnoticed, even though he was at least 50 yard from me. He started stalking towards me, like lion to it's prey. **_

_**Only one thought went through my head.**_

_**Not Human. **_

**So there you have it! Just an idea of mine, now I want to hear yours! PM ME!**


	10. Safe

_**READ ME**_

**Hey guys I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, my life has sort of been going in a whirlwind lately and I haven't gotten much time to settle down. I took some of you guys' advice and will not be starting another story until I finish one of them. I do think you guys misunderstood Unexpected Romance though—its completed :/ I left it with a hopeful-mysterious end with Mako obviously about to propose to Korra, Bolin and Korra both healing from their lost friend. And once I finish Waking Up with a Smile and I find out which story I want to start on, I am thinking of re-writing Unexpected romance with basically the same aspects…. Just better writing. I have put Showbiz on hiatus (dunnno how to spell that) and I am am also Beta-ing for a new writer Vintagehappy on her story Bad Reputation (go check it out) so yes, I have been very VERY busy lately and I hope you guys all read this :3 I am definintely contemplating a somewhat teen wolf crossover (and by crossover I mean LoK with smexy werewolves and hunters and… (what's our favorite AU? HIGH SCHOOL)) so please PLEASE give me you guys' feed back on that and ****GO CHEC OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO WETHER YOU WOULD READ IT OR NOT! **

**Also, I forgot was Korra's mom's job was so I made it a lawyer :/**

Mako was nervous.

At least, that's what I could tell from his expression. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to yell and scream and hit him. _He's _nervous? _He's _upset?! _My_ mother is dying_. My _family is the one who betrayed me. And _He's _nervous.

And why?

Because he's meeting my parents.

Again, I'm hit by the sudden feeling to hit him. But I don't. Because I know that he's trying his best to be strong for me right now; not to mention that old saying, "_it's the though that counts_" is on repeat in my mind. And even though his nervousness is pushing me off the edge, it's also really freaking adorable.

As we pull up to the hospital in Albany, I see my dad's police cruiser, along with about 3 more. I'm starting to wonder if I was the last person in town to know about this. Now don't get me wrong, Albany is a big town. About 97,000 people live here, but that's nothing compared to Manhattan's population of 1 million. I groan as Mako jogs around the car to open my door for me, not quite sure if I want to go in. But Mako's dragging me, unintentionally, obviously thinking I'm just too numb to walk on my own.

As we get into the hospital, Mako puts his arm around my waist, and I hug his mid section; to shield myself away from the whispers of doctors and patients, all of who are saying the same things.

"_Oh my god, Mako Anderson just walked in with that brunette from the Fall Gala!" _

"_They're still dating? I thought he cheated on her…"_

"_Code MVP! Code MVP! What do we do if he needs medical treatment?! Do we put him before others? Does he go to the Right Wing or the UC?!" _

Mako gives me a small smile at the last one, enjoying the young doctors expressions of nervousness. "Hi, I'm looking for a Senna Melenoski." I say kindly, having practiced in the car.

The woman's eyes go wide and she stutters out a reply of "J-just let me ch-check… Sir." And with shaking hands, she scrolled around on her computer and clicked rapidly. "Um, y-yes sir, she would b-be in the cancer wing, b-but she has requested family-only."

"That's us." I snap. "Korra Melenoski, daughter, and he's coming too so just lead the way." I say, not missing Mako's look of triumph. The woman looks like she's about to die of either anxiety or nervousness. She doesn't bother getting my ID and instructs an intern to lead us to the cancer wing. The intern looks shaky himself, and I think I'm just now realizing how much effect Mako could have on his- or anybody in America's- career. If Mako decides he doesn't like this hospital and starts telling people that, then this hospital's business would go downhill _very _quickly.

But honestly, I didn't have the time or the focus to think about it at the moment. I just had the same mantra running through my head, '_mom, mom, mom' _

When my father first comes into view, he looks relieved. But then his expression morphs to fear, then anger. I'm about to just push him aside and demand to see my mother but I stop when I hear his fuming question. "What the hell is _he _doing here?" He says in a dangerously low voice.

I almost blanch and hesitate, remembering how I had previously told my father that nothing would come of Mako and I. "_Mako _drove me here after you called me and told me that you and mom have been lying to me for _years_… About her _life!_" I say, my voice rising. I try to focus on Mako's hand, slowly tightening around my arm but still rubbing my arm in a soothing way, trying to calm me down.

My father's jaw is tightened and his fists are clentched so hard that his knuckles are turning white. "Korra that was a hard decision that your mother and I made _together- _we were only trying to protect you."

"Protect me?! Is _that _why you two both suddenly decided that it was okay for me to leave Albany and go to New York? To _'protect me' _from a disease that I don't even have?!" I say, my voice nearly screeching.

Now my dad has never been a real big family man. He declined the Thanksgiving and Christmas invitations from his brothers and sisters and wasn't home much- same goes for my mom. And I guess you could say I was lonely for the majority of my childhood, but by the way my dad was staring at me now… it made me feel like he wishes he was there more. And I get that now that his wife- my mother- is dying that he wishes that we had happier times together, but I know that if we went back in time he would still choose going to work over staying home on a Saturday. No guilt shines in my eyes though the feeling is still there, deep in my stomach.

Mako's hand is firm now, no longer rubbing my arm, and I tighten my arm around my waist, the warmth now comforting me as I know it comforts him. My dad's eyes follow my arm and he scowls. "And what? You're just her knight and shining armor… for the day? Is she your newest idea of fun? I tell you this mister 'billionaire-playb-"

Surprisingly, Mako's nervousness has seemingly passed and his (as my father so eloquently put it) '_Mister Billionaire _mode came out. "Mr. Melonoski, I can tell you that my intentions with your daughter are completely pure. And I'd rather you give me the benefit of the doubt before you jump to the conclusions that the tabloids give you." Mako says in a stern way that makes my dad stop short and pale a little bit. Having delt with the tabloids before, I can see my dad contemplating Mako's statement, and as I see him thinking up a response I cut him off.

"Listen, we'll have time for this later… but right now I need to go see mom." I say, releasing Mako's arm and giving his cheek a quick kiss while whispering, "I'll be back _soon_. Stay calm and I'll be back before you know it." I give him a meaningful smile as he nods understandingly and sits in one of the chairs sitting across the blurred glass of my mother's room.

"Mom?" I whisper hesitantly as I see her form, rigid and tense.

She gives me a tight, guilt-ridden smile. "Hey, baby."

I feel tears stinging at her defeated tone- not one I'm used to hearing in my mothers voice. After all, she was a ruthless lawyer who hardly _ever _took no for an answer and I'm not surprised at all that she thought she could fight off death. If anyone could, it would be her… but that's not possible.

I go over to the chair next to her bed and relax in it, hoping that my position will relax her also. Realizing that there's nothing hostile about my position she obviously relaxes, like she was holding her breath. I let out a breath and rub my forehead. "Why… why didn't you just tell me? I would've… you know that I would've stayed home and- and helped you and I-"

"Sweetie.." My mom interrupts. "That's exactly why we didn't tell you." She says in the gentle tone that can only be interpreted as motherly. When she meets my confused gaze she clarifies, "If we had told you, you wouldn't have gone off to college, gone with Gavin, had any fun in the place you worked so hard to get to!" She said in a loud whisper, a smile widening across her face. "You wouldn't have met that hottie out there or had a regular college experience at all!" I started to protest but she stopped me. "Honey, I know your father and I didn't give you the most loving… involved childhood that we should've but… but we loved you every step of the way and we only want what's best for you."

I feel the tears in my eyes and I bite my lip, "I love you too- I love you guys too" I say getting up to bury my face in her shoulder as she wraps me in a hug. "And my childhood was great, mom. Y'all did the best you could and it was great." I lie easily with a laugh. She laughs to but there's something off about it. I don't say anything though, knowing it must hurt, and letting this good time go on for as long as it can.

"How about you get your father in here for a second, go save that hunk of yours he looks terrified!" She says teasingly.

"okay." I whisper with a smile of my own. I walk out the door and nudge my dad softly. "She wants you." I say, bitterness still in my tone. I walk into Mako's awaiting arms and let him hug me, the feeling of his nose digging in my hair making me giggle. It's only when I here a desperate scream of "DOCTERS!" and erratic beeping that I stop.

Everything seems to go in slow motion after that.

An army of nurses rush into the room that my mom is staying in and a couple of doctors behind Mako and I are sprinting in after them. I watch as the lady behind the reception desk drops her clipboard in the mess of it all, the metal clinking loudly and her frightened scream following.

I don't notice I'm running towards the room until a nurse yells "Hold her back!" and I feel someone dragging me back against my will as I watch my mother shaking violently on the bed. I don't even notice it's Mako until I hear him begging me to calm down. I tear my eyes away from where my mother has since gone still and there's an electric buzzing surrounding the room, signifying the charge paddles. "Charge to 300!" I look at Mako with horrified eyes as I beg him- or at least that's what I think I'm saying- to understand that she needs me. "Damn it! Charge to 400!"

I hear a silence and then a beep… followed by another and another. I look back to the room where I see my father sagging with relief, along with the rest of the nurses and doctors in the room and I let myself fall into Mako's chest. I feel myself saying something along the lines of "oh my god" and I see my dad doing the same. We make eye contact for a solid 5 seconds and I know that our fight is over.

After experiencing the worst few seconds (because apparently it was only a few seconds- not the hours it felt like) of my life they rushed my unconscious mother into surgery, my father coming out into the waiting room where Mako was sitting on a couch with me, cuddled into him as far as I could be. My dad gives me a look and I nod, knowing that I need to leave, knowing that the next time, those charge paddles ma not work and I know I can't be here for that.

I give him a bear hug, tell him I love him and to tell mom I love her and that I'll call them and Mako and I leave.

Well, actually, we don't even leave Albany. I convince him to take me to a local diner that Gavin and I used to practically live at. Convincing him didn't take much I just had to give him the classic puppy-dog face (or in my case the '_my-mothers-dying-and-I'm-your-anchor-so-give-me-wh at-I-want_' face) So, once again in the booth I burrowed as far as I could into his side, going as far as wrapping his suit jacket around my body. I didn't miss the adoring smile he gave me when I did that either, and I thanked God that he liked cuddling. Cause while some people need a rock in their life… I just need a cuddler.

On our way back to New York I held Mako's hand tightly and wrapped his jacket around me, having stolen it at the diner. The diner, actually, wasn't a great idea seeing as every single person there knew about my mother and felt the need to express their sorrows as if she was already dead. I even resulted to having Mako glare and growl at everyone who came too close to our table. Mako asked me to spend the night at his house I said no and he looked so upset that I actually relented and told him that he could stay at mine, but only because he was a good boy today. I texted Gavin and he said that he was still out on his… 'date' but that he'd come home right then if I wanted him to. I texted him back and told him that he should stay and have fun, seeing as I had Mako with me. And as we got into bed, doing nothing but sleeping, for the first time in a long time… I felt safe.

**Well that's 2,500 words for ya ;) I know not enough for how much I owe but I promise that I will have another chapter for either this, blue eyed angle, or waking up with a smile- you guys' choice. **

**So in the reviews/PMs just say this exactly **

**I want you to write a chapter for _(enter story of choice here)_. **

**And then your comments for the chapter :3 **


End file.
